Sweet and Bitter Love
by Princess Luka Vocalzal
Summary: Set After M'arrillian Invasion. Von Bloot has always been curious about the human race and finally decides to act upon it. He kidnaps Tom and Kaz, trapping them within Perim completely. However, his experiments have created complications for Kaz in the most unexpected ways. Will Kaz conquer these problems and move on with her life? Or will her resolve crumble and break? Fem!Kaz.
1. Chapter 1

I just want to start out saying, I think this would be a nice idea, cause I had to do at least one Chaotic fic and this idea is just my way to point out even Chaotic has its dark side and please don't think ill of me for my writing this. Also, I'm adding for the fact most of this is based off Turtle Babe's own fic 'Blue', just look it up under Ninja Turtles. However, this is also a slight gender-bender.

Plot: Von Bloot has always wondered how humans had always helped foiled his plans and helped the four tribes defeat not only him, but the M'arrillians as well and helped them find peace. Therefore, he decides to study the human-race, but in doing so kidnaps Kaz and Tom in order to have live subjects.

Just to say, if not your cup of tea, and then do not read.

* * *

Chapter 1 Part 1: _(Kaz's POV)_

I gasped as he continued to move inside me with hard, almost wild thrusts, keeping my legs up by hanging them high over his shoulders. I blew a sweat-soaked strand of my fiery red hair out of my face so I could look at what looked a lot like a video camera made from bone with some kind of crystal for the lens with a look that conveyed every inch of anger I felt for the very creature who caused this as my best friend rode me hard and deep.

"Damn it, Von Bloot," I growled as Tom came inside me for what felt like the hundredth time since this whole hell started about three-to-four days ago, "What the hell did they give you, Tom?" And of course, he didn't answer me as he pulled out and started stalking around almost like an animal, allowing me to ease myself up more comfortably, despite the soreness stinging in protest.

Three-to-four days ago, everything had been going amazingly for everyone. Chaor finally made me his human advisor after discovering my love for politics, though me being human was an added factor to the choice and, let's just face it, he trusts me a hell of a lot more than Klay or any other human for that matter. Peyton had revealed his passion for medicine and actually longed to be a doctor, though his soft spot for kids was leading him to be more of a child's doctor, but that didn't stop him from learning from healer's here in Perim. He's actually excelling from what I heard, I'm honestly surprised sweet, fun-loving Peyton could be so serious and dedicated to something like this, and I'm surprised he doesn't faint on the spot at the sight of blood.

Sarah, unsurprisingly, became part of security in the Hive, what surprised many people was her skill in archery and anything long-distance. The girl had hell of an aim, it awarded her best shot in all Perim, even Froldo was impressed and she was often seen by the queen's side as a bodyguard or up along roofs for signs of long-distance attackers. Tom, however, like me became a human advisor for Maxxor, only he spent more time in the castle gardens always having a strong love for taking care of plants and helping them grow, it also made him well-versed in what was poisonous or not and what can cure this or that.

However, all this changed when, during an annual meeting, Von Bloot attacked and kidnapped Tom and me. When I woke up, I was in some sort of room chained to a bed so I was unable to protect myself. When they had thrown Tom in, unbound, I though there would be a chance, but that changed when I saw the dark, feral look in Tom's normally bright, happy blue eyes and then he ripped my underwear off.

"Just how long have you been planning this?" I growled lowly to myself, "What the hell did you do to Tom, Von Bloot? Why has my best friend rape me repeatedly?"

I had to find a way out, but I was just too tired and sore, not to mention chained. I had fought the first time, but I could tell Von Bloot must've done something while I was out so I wouldn't tear, but in the end, Tom's movements had made me feel like I was on fire and want to scream in pleasure. I just wanted to die in shame for responding to Tom's touches like that. It was from then on that Tom continued acting like a caged animal until he was ready to go again and I just couldn't stop him each time he forced me into a new position.

"Ugh!" I gasped in surprise as I was flipped onto my stomach, "Tom, no!" I was pushed onto my knees, forcing me to grip onto the bone-like headboard as he eased inside me again and began to rock in and out once more, " _Uhn…!_ Tom, s-stop. This isn't you; you don't want this," I cried out as he suddenly thrust in harder and deeper than usual, " _Aah!"_

"Want," Tom grunted using words for the first time since this all began, "My Red." I froze in shock at hearing that, before his pace increased and all I could do was hold on tight to the headboard and scream in unwanted pleasure as he continued his lust-induced frenzy.

"Enjoying yourself, miss?" Von Bloot's voice reached my ears as the door opened and he stepped through, smirking ear-to-ear. "B-Bastard!" I snarled turning my head to glare at him, "What did you _do_ to him?"

"Shouldn't you be asking what have I done to you both?" He grinned sadistically. "W-What?" I demanded feeling both sick and ashamed that he was watching this.

"You humans are a rather intriguing race, you don't belong anywhere pacifically, yet you fit in nicely wherever you go when you try," Von Bloot said in explanation, "So I decided to do a little bit of studying…"

"Oh, did you now?" I bit out smirking, as I couldn't help the jest, despite my situation, "Did it hurt?" I smirked on as he glared at me.

"You're lucky I need you for this," He growled out, but calmed himself, "You see, I'm in need of finding humans to build up my side of the Underworld visual, I've seen what you and friends have done with your own tribes and its remarkable. But first, I need to study your race from its beginning to its end."

"What are you talking about?" I gritted out, crying out in interruption as we (Tom and me) came at the same time, only Tom gave an animal-like roar (wow, Maxxor and Intress are rubbing off on him) and then collapsed beside me once he pulled out, much to my alarm, "Tom!"

"He's fine, the little mixture my healer concocted for him to reduce him to his more…basic instincts, has simply finished its course through his systems," Von Bloot explained distractedly this allowed me to relax with a sigh of relief, at least nothing permanent was wrong with him, "As for what I meant; I'm saying is that I need you in order to have human young for me to dissect," He gave a laugh as I jerked, looking at him in horror, "I've had my healer keep an eye on you since I threw your lover in here with you. You conceived nearly seven hours ago."

"That's impossible!" I denied but tears were swelling anyway, "I can't be, its not my fertile time!" By this I was referring to my time of the month, but of course, Von Bloot wouldn't know what that was, so I used Perim references.

"I figured," Von Bloot smirked, "Which was why I had my healer make you a little…helper…like I did for your friend here," He motioned to Tom, "Only the one we gave you made you much more fertile then you already were."

My mind was reeling with this information. Pregnant? I couldn't be, but of course, Von Bloot wouldn't lie about this sort of thing. Anger and disbelief bubbled in me. He got me pregnant just so he could kill the baby! This _was_ _not_ happening! But then, the room gave a vibration as an explosion was heard. Von Bloot growled and left.

Not long latter, a shadow appeared in the poor. "Kaz?" It was Peyton's voice that called in, "Are ya in here?"

"In here," I croaked finally able to lay down. "Kaz, you're okay!" The familiar voice of Lulu cried in relief as she hugged me, making me hiss in pain, "Sorry!" I had forgotten, Lulu and Peyton were finally going out when he worked up the courage to right after the M'arrillian Invasion and she had become a sort of assistant to him when he works with the creatures of Perim.

"Tom's down," I stated as Lulu picked the locks on the shackles, "Plan?"

"To get you two the heck out of here," Peyton answered in a low voice as he watched outside the small crack of the door, "Can you walk?" I didn't answer, instead I stood with Lulu's help, only to fall to my knees in pain. "No," I said feeling weak and frustrated.

"Froldo, you grab Tom," Peyton ordered as I watched in surprise as the Overworld archer hurried into the room to follow the order, "I've got Kaz. Lulu, you and Intress take point. Let's move."

I was then scooped up by my friend and I was surprised by the small effort on his part. I could only hold on and watch as we hurried to escape with Lulu, armed with a pair of small, but sharp dual swords that resembled kunais forced Von Bloot's followers out of our way with ninja-like movements. I looked over Peyton's shoulder to see Froldo carrying Tom, who was still unconscious on his back while using his legs to get stray henchmen away, while Intress would back him up. I was able to stay up long enough for us to get out of Von Bloot's castle and regroup with Chaor, Takinom, Maxxor, Aivenna, Attacat, H'earring, Nivenna and Agitos.

"Kaz!" The Underworlders said in relief and I could see Tom being checked up on by the Overworlders. "Is she alright?" Nivenna fretted. "We need to get her to one of the medical wings," Peyton replied handing me to Chaor, who had a Mowercycle. "You're safe Kazzy," Chaor assured me as I caught Tom being placed on a Skeletal Steed with Intress. I blinked dizzily before the world went black as Chaor shouted at me.

I slowly came to and realized I was in a warm bed, covered by a fur blanket. Turning my head to one side, I saw red decorations and on the other side of me, I heard soft talking and recognized Chaor and Peyton's voices. I was back in Chaor's castle and the horrors of what had happened came crashing back to me. My eyes snapped open and I sat up in a panic.

"Kaz!" Peyton gasped in relief placing a hand on my shoulders in a comforting way, "Kaz, you're safe. You're in Chaor's castle."

'And I'm pregnant,' I though in terror, 'How the hell do I tell them that Von Bloot fucking bred me with Tom? Hell, how do I tell my mom?'

"Kazlyn," Chaor said to me and I looked up at him, I just knew my fear was on my face, I could feel my tears threatening to fall, "You're fine, you're safe." I took a deep breathe and forced myself to calm down.

"Is she awake?" A voice asked from nearby, I looked up and shrieked as I fell right out the bed and scrambled backwards from blind fright. "K-Kaz?" Tom questioned stunned as I stared at him as if he were a monster, even I felt shocked by such a reaction, "Peyton, what the fucking hell is wrong with Kazlyn?" He yelped when Intress bonked him in the head, scolding him on his language.

"N-Nothing," I gasped as I tried to calm down, "I-It's…just left over shock from what happened with Von Bloot…I'm fine."

"Fine?" Tom asked arms folded with clear disbelief on his face as Chaor helped me back into the bed, turned out he was on his own infirmary bed, "That didn't look 'fine' to me." I closed my eyes, covering them with my hands from habit with a sigh as I realized that Tom must've woken with no memories of what happened, thank the Cothica.

I had too breathe deeply to get a grip on myself. "Just…just give a bit to get over this," I said to try and re-assure my best friend, "I…I'm not myself."

"Kaz…?" Takinom began and I felt myself heat up as I realized everyone who helped in my and Tom's rescue had witnessed my episode. Peyton then interrupted her by pointing at the door and saying in his best stern voice, a result of his doctor-mode, "I mean no disrespect to anyone, but everyone please leave, Maxxor, take Tom with you."

"What?" Tom shouted as Maxxor helped him out of the bed, thankfully he wasn't as badly hurt as I was so he didn't need that help. "Kazzy's upset and is in no condition to handle any questioning Tom," Peyton said, "Now if nobody minds, I need to check on my patient. Lulu, stay."

I watched in very small amusement as Peyton and Lulu urged everyone out, Lulu even used her kunais to get Chaor and Takinom out before closing the infirmary doors nearly catching Intress' tail. "You've been unconscious for the past two days," Peyton told me seriously, "Tom woke up yesterday and has very hazy memories about the whole ordeal."

"And when he says 'very hazy'," Lulu cut in, "He means 'little to none'." I sagged at that, Tom really didn't remember anything. "Kaz," Peyton said after giving Lulu a pointed look at interrupting him, "You have to tell us what Von Bloot did to you."

"I thought I was in no condition for questions," I couldn't help to tease, which earned a giggle from Lulu and soft smile from Peyton though it almost seemed a bit forced.

"Kazlyn," Peyton said and I flinched, knowing he was being serious when he used my full name, "You and Tom were drugged somehow with Perim native tonics and I can tell you were mildly tortured." He and Lulu looked saddened as he nodded at her for her to continue, thinking it would be easier to hear this from another female, and to be quite frank, it was.

"Your wrists and ankles were raw and very tender, we had to be really careful bandaging them," Lulu told me as I looked at one hand to find they were in fact bandaged, "We also did a few tests to know what Von Bloot did to you, Ulmar did some tests on what we able to find, your hormone levels were just as off as Tom's were." I looked away, unsure what to say. Would everyone hate me for allowing this to happen? Would they hate Tom?

"The tonic they gave Tom made him go savage, didn't it?" Lulu asked and I looked at her with scared eyes, I could tell there was more she wanted to say, but she didn't and let Peyton take over. "Ulmar says the tonic made Tom act like he didn't know the difference between friend or foe," Peyton said, "And you're trying to protect him from knowing he beat you. I can tell because that episode is a pretty clear sign of post-traumatic stress disorder," He looked me in the eyes, "Tell me I'm wrong."

I remained still meeting his eyes as I processed what he just said. This meant that Peyton didn't know about the repeated rapes, probably because Von Bloot had eased the whole thing with proper preparation so there wasn't any signs of forced entry. But I'm betting Lulu had suspicions from the look she was giving me, but figured I'd rather wait till it was just us before confronting me.

"Yes," I lied, well it was really a half-truth, I just needed more time to figure out how to explain the baby, unable to meet those bright green orbs anymore, "I'm sorry…"

"It's okay and don't apologize," Lulu smiled in re-assurance, "None of this is your or Tom's fault."

But then the doors flew open and Tom ran into the room followed by the protests of everyone else that were outside the room. "Tom?" Peyton said in surprise.

"I _hurt_ Kaz?" The raven-haired teen asked as he looked between me and Lulu, "How…when…what the hell?"

"You were all eavesdropping," I muttered as I closed my eyes, before nearly jumping out of my skin at the light touch on my arm and nearly throwing myself out of bed again had Lulu not stopped me. "It's true," Tom said as he pulled his hand back and sank into the bed he was once in, "You're scared of me because I hurt you."

"No!" I denied a bit wildly but calmed when Lulu laid a soothing hand on my shoulder, "Von Bloot's to blame for this, not you Tom. He drugged you so badly, you weren't even aware what you were doing. I'm fine."

"You're not fine!" Tom nearly shouted making me flinch away from him, "See Kaz? You're fucking terrified of me…I…" He then stood, "I'm going to stay out of Perim for a while." This made me feel so ashamed once more for my reactions to my best friend.

"I won't advised that if I were you…or Kaz," Agitos spoke up as he and the others walked in hesitantly. "Why's that?" Lulu asked in confusion as we all looked over. "Ulmar did some investigating into Tom and Kazlyn's scanners and we discovered he's opened the portal inside them even further," Takinom explained. "Basically, you're completely crossed over into Perim, physical and all," Sarah butted in.

"What?" Tom and I yelled in shock, but I flinched at his yell a little. It made the pregnancy thing more sensible, since I had thought Tom and I were but code, but hearing this, it made more sense, Von Bloot wanted a full-blood-being to study. "So no porting unless its too somewhere else in Perim," Peyton stated, but I didn't think it would be a smart idea for me right now.

"Then I'll just stay in Kiru City then," Tom said shaking his head before looking at his role model, who nodded to show it was fine with him. I closed my eyes and shook my head. "Don't, please don't," I pleaded. "Kazzy, I are you sure him being here is such a wise idea?" Nivenna asked in concern and Aivenna looked a little jealous at the nickname.

"Look, I'm not going to lie and say that Tom being around doesn't make me edgy," I said, "But that's what Von Bloot wants, to make a rift between the tribes again. The only way I'm going to heal and get over all this is for me to have everyone I care about near," I gave Tom a pleading look, "Please…please just stay, Tom."

"I think you should stay Thomas," Maxxor voiced and Intress and Aivenna nodded in agreement. "I think it won't just help Kazlyn, but you as well," Intress added in offer.

Tom then looked at the Underworlders, they all looked unsure and pensive. I could understand their uncertainty, after all the reason I'm in the infirmary was Tom's physical actions and there's no guarantee that the tonic doesn't have other sort of side-effects. Tom then looked at our friends and they all nodded almost frantically to show their agreement. Tom hung his head with a sigh and looked so forlorn it broke my heart.

"I'll stay, Sunlight," Tom told me which earned some confused looks from everyone but me, while I smiled at him knowing he was sincere, "And I'm so sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for, Moonlight," I soothed feeling exhausted and I mentally grinned at the confused looks on the others' faces, "I don't blame you for anything, understand?" Tom nodded with a smile and I sighed in relief. I didn't want Tom anywhere near the surface, I will _not_ let Von Bloot get to him again.

"One special delivery for Kazzy!" H'earring chirped as he came in carrying a tray of food, only to then notice the tension in the room, "Um…am I interrupting something?"

I instantly went into big sister-mode as Peyton and Tom liked to call it and re-assured him everything was fine. I couldn't help myself, H'earring could be so cute and child-like, he was almost like the little brother I never had. That thought made me wince, thinking of my real brother and my great-uncle, how was I going to get through this?

Noticing the scout was eyeing me suspiciously, I smiled at him, "So, what did you bring me to eat?" This make him brighten up and pass the tray to Nivenna so she could place it on my lap.

"I had the chefs make your favourite; lotus fruit soup (1) and monsatu tea (2)," H'earring stated, "Peyton said only light foods since you've been without food for a while."

"Looks good," I complimented as H'earring perked up and Nivenna gave him a gentle noogie, "Thank you, H'earring."

"I mean it though, eat slowly," Peyton warned, "Tom didn't listen yesterday and yakked in a waste-bin."

"Remind me to burn that later," I heard Chaor mutter to Takinom, making me giggle. "How appetizing…" I said sarcastically making Peyton look sheepish as Lulu gave him a scathing look.

As I began to sip the soup, I couldn't help but think of the new life forming inside me. I'm pretty sure this was the first human conception in Perim history, not to mention pregnancy, so Sarah would have a kick out this since she was a historian at heart. Heck, she had re-freshened the libraries with new copies of their history books. Back to the point, the conception was so fresh that if I asked, a quick injection would rid me of the fetus. I dismissed the thought immediately, Von Bloot wanted to kill the baby and if I aborted it, he would be winning to a point.

'Besides, this baby didn't ask to be created this way, its completely innocent of his or hers conception,' I concluded firmly, 'I will _not_ take an innocent life, live or unborn. Such an action would be cowardly and dishonourable, and mother would never allow such a thing, and neither would I.' When I finished, I allowed Peyton and Lulu to help me lay down so I could rest, I was more tired then I realized.

"Rest," Takinom urged as she helped by covering me better with the fur, it reminded me of how my great-uncle would tuck me in as a child, it reminded me of my mother, "You've been through a lot." I had no energy to answer, so I simply closed my eyes and fell asleep, hearing Nivenna and Lulu volunteer to watch me.

* * *

(1): I wanted a more uniqueness to Perim's native foods. Basically, Lotus Fruit resemble pears and can be red, blue, green and yellow with big, luscious leaves. Soup is just one of the ways it can be cooked, its cut up and boiled in a broth made with wheat and water.

(2): Monsatu is basically a type of edible flower that's light red with a slight spicy taste. Its petals are grinded then boiled in water with a sweet powder to make tea.

So, next up, chapter 1 in Tom's point of view right after Kaz falls asleep, please review or fav or whatever, Aideu!

And please don't flame!


	2. Chapter 2

I just want to shout out to Elememtal1000, thanks for reviewing and faving me or my story at least. I guess the first chapter came off as a bit of a shocker, but trust me there are a lot of twists to come and I feel a bit sorry for Kaz too, but hey, its life, not to be cruel, besides, I'm known to be cruel to my characters, whether I own them or not.

Also, I want to apologize for any poor grammar right now, so sorry and here we go with Tom's Point of View.

Chapter 1 Part 2: _(Tom's POV)_

This. Fucking. Sucked. That is all I can say right now. To see my best friend react like I was something to fear, a monster. It really hurt to see Kaz's golden brown eyes stare at me like that; with such fear, like she was afraid that I'd beat her again. It just…left this ache in my chest for some reason. I watched Kaz's face smooth out as she fell asleep, she always did look ten times more peaceful asleep then she ever did awake.

I followed everyone out as Lulu and Nivenna volunteer to watch her so she wouldn't be alone in case of another freak out like before. I can understand why they jumped at the chance; Lulu and Kaz had the best understanding relationship out of the group, since they both lost a parent at a young age, and Nivenna knew Kaz ever since she first came to Chaotic as a kid, those two were as close as real sisters.

I didn't get far from the door when Peyton pulled me aside quickly without anyone noticing. You know, for a normally loud and cheery guy, he sure can be sneaky when he wanted to be. "Don't you dare start blaming yourself for any of this," Peyton hissed at me as not to disturb any of the guard or discussing creatures, Sarah was right beside him, also giving me a stern look, "How Kaz reacted was post-traumatic stress episode."

"A what now?" I asked though I had a good idea what that was. "Kaz is suffering a mild case of PTSD," Sarah explained, "It's a mental disorder that can happen to anybody; a person goes through a really traumatic event and has flashbacks from even the smallest physical touch or sees something that relates to it."

"Peyton knowing about it I get," I said scratching my head, before pointing at her, "But how do you know it."

"I'm from one of the last Amazon villages left in the world (1)," Sarah stated matter-of-factly, "A primitive warrior race, "I've seen plenty of different cases of it."

"Of course," I sighed remembering that Sarah was born and raised in a warrior village in Greece that had recently been discovered, "With all respect guys I really can't hear this right now." I walked away irritably, cursing Von Bloot that whole way to my room. If it weren't for that damn harpy, none of this would've happened. Due to me not watching where I was going, I went smack right into Maxxor, the last person I wanted to see right now; he must hate me for what I did to Kaz. We were all eavesdropping after all.

"Tom is you alright?" He asked clearly concerned, guess me must've heard me muttering curses. I only do that when I'm really pissed off and trust me if I saw Von Bloot again, it would be too soon. "I'm fine…" I tried to lie, only to practically wilt under his sceptical look, "Not…everyone must hate me right now."

"For what?" Maxxor asked clearly surprised that this was my worry, "Tom, what happened is Von Bloot's fault, not yours."

"Everyone says that, but I find that hard to believe," I reply honestly. "Tom trust me, none of this is your fault," Maxxor assured me, placing a hand comfortingly on my shoulder, "Tell me, would've you have done this to her had Von Bloot not intoxicated you?"

I looked at him in shocked-alarm, how could he even ask me such a thing? "No, never!" I almost shouted never noticing the small smile that ghosted onto his face, "I'd never hurt Kaz like that on purpose!"

"And _she_ knows that," He said making me blink, "Why else would she be so insistent that you stay?"

"Only because its in her nature," I muttered depressedly, pulling away from him, "She must hate me right now."

"Kazlyn's still protecting you and its not because its in her nature to be helpful and kind," Maxxor finally snapped at me, much to my surprise as I looked up at him, "Her eyes were filled with panic at the thought of you leaving her now. That wasn't hatred, that was the friendship you two have always shared. Kazlyn won't heal is you don't help her, Tom. She needs _all_ of you." As much as I didn't want to admit, Maxxor was right on this one.

I clenched my fists and had to take a few breaths to calm down before asking tensely, "What in the name of the Cothica did Von Bloot do to me?"

"From what I understand from Ulmar's research the tonic he and Peyton found was determined to be old times," Maxxor explained as we caught up to Intress, who was speaking with Takinom. "Old times?" I echoed in confusion as the two females looked at us.

"It's a native Underworld tonic made from the few plants that actually grow down here," Takinom explained, "Back in the times of Chaor's grandfather, war against the Danians really started to take its toll on us, so the mugicians invented a tonic to make the soldiers stronger physically."

"But it didn't turn out so good, did it?" I asked knowing that if this really was the same tonic, then what I did to Kaz was no unfortunate side-effect. "No, it didn't, it turned the soldiers savage," Takinom replied, "They couldn't tell the difference between friend or foe and had to be restrained until the tonic wore off."

"By going savage, I basically became an animal," I deadpanned making them all flinch, even Takinom's reaction was visible. "More or less," Intress admitted, "In Peyton's report, he said it effected your mind and body to act aggressively; most likely you saw Kaz as a threat and began to defend your 'territory'."

"So I beat her?" I demanded through gritted teeth, wanting to get my hands on Von Bloot so badly, "Intress Sarah told me Kaz was chained by her wrists and ankles, she couldn't defend herself!"

"We know," Intress admitted as I swallowed painfully, thinking of what I had done, "I saw bruises on her arms that looked a lot like handprints and Peyton said they matched yours, Tom."

"As much as I don't want you here, all of this is Von Bloot's fault," Takinom stated, "Not yours and I _will_ make him pay for putting one of my girls through this." That wasn't a threat, it was a promise and even Maxxor shivered at it. This reminded me that Takinom had taken to Kaz like another daughter, like she had Nivenna. Something tells me if she had found Kaz like she had Nivenna, she would've taken her in without a second-thought.

It then occurred to me that Takinom wasn't blaming me for what happened between me and Kaz, and that meant Kaz really wasn't either. The fact the mother-figure of my best-friend was letting me in on the fact there would be a plan on revenge made me smile a little. That winged-bastard was going to pay, one way or another.

"I needed to hear that, Takinom," I said, "Thanks." She smiled a bit in response before I left and finally made it to my room. Today's events made me more tired than I realized, so with a quick drink of water and wash of my face, I changed into a pair of black pyjamas and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

Sleeping felt great, but then the dreaming started. I felt absolutely amazing in my dream and older, and I had a wife, whom of which I was riding hard. I could feel the delicious, tight, moist heat as I moved and I panted until I reached my limit and came inside her with a victorious shout. I startled awake and realized I had actually had a wet dream and needed to clean myself.

"God dammit!" I growled in anger, though at the same time I was praising whatever deity was out there for adjoined bathrooms so I could clean myself off in privacy.

As I returned to bed, I realized I never did get a good look at the woman in my dream. The only thing I had noticed was her snow-pale, flawless body and for some reason the word 'red' kept repeating itself in my head, like someone broke the repeat button. I figured whatever shit Von Bloot had pumped me full of was just putting my imagination into overdrive and fell back to sleep without another thought on it.

(1): I had to make Sarah more unique and lets face it, she has the perfect attitude for an Amazon warrior and she looks pretty enough. Her badass attitude also works and proves my point even more. It also explains her well-versed know-it-all whenever something had to be explained and no one else had an answer for.

And that's Tom's point of view, next up will be the first part of chapter 2 in Kaz's POV. Also, I'd like to say now that if there's any comments or suggestions or whatever you want to give me just put them in reviews or inbox me.

Well in the words of Tigger; T-T-F-N: Ta-Ta-For-Now!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, I'm back with a new chapter to Sweet and Bitter Love, sorry if it took too long, I was working on my other fics. I would like to address my review from Elememtal1000, I'm glad you think Sarah's background is interesting and as too how she learned English so well, well…that's going to be addressed a little later on when insecurities are being pushed, and that's all I'm saying on the matter. As for what happens when people find out about Kaz's baby, well…I can't say much, but…I can't help but wonder who would be more pissed off, Chaor or Takinom…or Nivenna? As for Tom, just wait and see. Also, I'm not quite sure if I should continue writing the POVs separately in different chapters, since it seemed to make my second chapter rather short, you guys can tell me whether or not I should keep the chapter-style how it is or change it and put the two POVs in the same chapter.

Now, with that out of the way, on with the disclaimer! I forgot to do it the last two times, so here I go! I do not own Chaotic or any of its original characters, but I do own Kazlyn and her family (human family, that is). And here we go, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2 _(Kaz's POV)_

I still can't believe two full weeks went by, two weeks since the hell of a nightmare Von Bloot put me and Tom through had finally ended, and I was still gaining my strength back. Everyone was pitching in to keep me company, especially Nivenna, I guess, since she sees me as a sister (and the feeling's mutual, believe me), she must've felt she didn't do enough to protect me. So I've rarely had a moment to myself, especially after my brother finally got his code to Chaotic so he could come find me.

CJ had practically beaten the castle and infirmary doors in trying to find me, scaring everyone but me out of their wits, since I was used to his rude entrances. Everyone had thought it was Von Bloot coming back for me and Tom, who stopped the whole thing once he realized who it was.

Now, you see, CJ is surprisingly a lot like Chaor personality wise now that I think about, well…sort of anyways. They both anger pretty easily and they value loyalty, though CJ was more about honesty. I'm not kidding, CJ just can't tolerate liars. Though deep down, both are caring when they want to be, they just keep a tough image. Though, ironically, both seem to throw that out the window when it comes to me.

But I felt pretty bad as CJ blubbered on about how I disappeared in a flash of blue light during the family reunion and pretty much gave everyone heart-attacks, especially Uncle John and Grandpa. I told him everything that happened, Nivenna (having wanting to meet him since I first told her about him) also supplied details I couldn't renounce. I had to cling pretty tightly to CJ's arm to keep from attacking Tom after he discovered what transpired while we were held hostage, but once he learned of the intoxication, CJ immediately felt bad and apologized, before promising me Von Bloot's wings. And to be honest, I have little doubt I'll soon be getting the harpy's wings for present.

I suppose I couldn't really complained about being coddled by practically everyone I hold close in and out of Perim, since I knew those days Tom and I were missing must've really scared them. I still laugh remembering a little story that Nivenna had told me, apparently when Takinom heard of the kidnapping, she publicly panicked and practically ran around like a chicken that had its head-cut off. But that's besides the point, those days of being held hostage by Von Bloot scared the living day lights out of _me_ and you can ask anyone, I don't usually scare so easily.

But even I had to admit, it killed me inside each and every time Tom would like at me with those expressive eyes of his filled with slight hurt, but more so mourn and forlorn every time a flinch away from either his touch or the raise of his voice. To be honest, the reactions were starting to get annoying for me.

"Seriously, Sunlight," My Japanese/Chinese friend insisted after I involuntarily flinched again exactly two weeks and a day after our rescue, "I can just go stay with Maxxor and Intress in Kiru City until you feel more like yourself."

"Little Sister, I'm going to have agree with Tom," CJ spoke brushing his chin-length, slightly curled at the end, black as night hair out of his face, blue eyes filled with concern for my well-being, "I think a little more time apart would be beneficial for you, if only to recover from the ordeal itself physically before mentally."

"Absolutely _not!_ " I almost shouted in insistence and I'm sure my fear at the thought of Tom leaving showed as Lulu came over to my bedside to pass me a glass of water, before shooting the boys a pointed-look. After I was finally discharged from the infirmary, I was moved to my personal room in Chaor's more homey section of the castle. Lulu all but insisted to be my care-taker until I was a hundred percent as much as I trusted Sarah, the Greek-player was more of a fighter than a healer, same can be said with Nivenna. This also gave her the authority to kick someone out if they caused me enough distress, which she had already done twice to H'earring and Sarah.

"I'll be fine, I just…ugh!" I groaned flopping backwards after setting the glass aside, "I know this is hard, guys, I do, but its more important to me that you're here, Tom," I then tapped my head, "So I can get my annoyingly-stubborn brain to realize you're never going to hurt me like that again. Just…just trust me here."

"I do trust you, Kaz, more than you know," Tom sighed as CJ and Lulu watched, "I just don't like seeing you like this."

"Just give me more time, Moonlight," I soothed as he sighed again, "I'll be fine in the end, I've already begun to try and keep it in my head that your not dangerous," I then took out a gold sun charm that hung around my neck on a matching gold chain and smiled at him, "You and me…we're good, know that at least, Tom. Von Bloot is never going to destroy what we have, okay?"

Tom didn't answer at first, instead he pulled out a similar charm from under his shirt, only his was made from white gold and unlike mine, which was decorated with three rubies, his had three perfectly cut pieces of jade. We had them ever since we turned thirteen. Tom had gotten them made especially for us, claiming that back in his native country, it was a tradition in his village to craft a special gift for someone important to you on when they turn thirteen and he had crafted one for himself to show how connected we were. I wore mine ever since.

Tom stared at the white gold crescent moon for a moment, before giving me a small smile that reached his eyes, showing understanding and hope. "Okay," He nodded as Lulu grinned, "I…might not like this, but I understand, Sunlight."

Ever since, I've been working on mental exercises to force myself to get over the rapes, so that I'd stop having negative reactions towards my best friend. Aside from that, I was worrying myself to the bone about the baby.

'How in Perim am I going to tell them I'm pregnant?' I thought to myself one night when I had finally been allowed alone and was sure no one aside from the guards were within a ten mile radius of my room, 'I can't tell them Von Bloot just surgically put the fetus in me, for one, there are no pregnant players so how would he had gotten a human fetus to implant? I knew it wouldn't work cause Peyton and Ulmar would run tests to know for fact it was not only human, but also had Tom's DNA.'

I cursed myself for my logical sense, something I got from Uncle. 'If I just tell them, then Peyton will want to do an examination and with CJ as my legal guardian, I won't have much of a choice and they'll discover I had intercourse,' I continued to think, 'Then Tom will know that he raped me,' I took the pillow and slammed it over my face in frustration, 'What am I going to do?'

I couldn't let Tom know what he had done by force, it would surely kill…assuming Chaor, Takinom, Nivenna, H'earring and CJ don't get him first. Tom originally grew up in a very traditional part of China that was close to the Japanese border, hence his mixed heritage. His village being so old-fashioned believed that women were to be respected and treated equally in many ways and rape was one of the worst crimes to be committed. He was raised to believe such an act was unforgivable regardless of the circumstances. This would destroy him completely, end of discussion.

I guess I fell asleep at some point, cause next thing I knew, I was back in that room, chained to the bed with Tom on top of me, in me. As much as I knew this wasn't real, it still felt like my body was betraying me as I felt my body heat increase as well as shame once more to be reacting in such a way. I woke up just was Tom finished and noticed my underwear was wet.

"Damn it!" I cursed under my breath, "When I get my hands on Von Bloot he's a dead harpy!" I grabbed my scanner and saw in Perim it was no later than about four in the morning. I had no desire to risk my baby by porting, so after changing into one of the many Underworld-themed dresses and outfits that Takinom herself made for me, I slipped it into the sash-like belt, making sure it was secure before opening the window.

Hanging around here since I was six paid off in terms of my ability to get around, especially since I've already mastered my telekinesis since I turned thirteen. My powers ran in my mother's family for centuries and even though my father (wherever he was) didn't have such powers, my brother and I still inherited them, me especially, so my uncle took great care in training us. I've done a great job keeping my power a secret thus far and I don't plan on letting it slip now.

With little concentration, I lifted myself off the window ledge with levitation and glided through the air. With my hair tied into a bun and my pale skin clad in black I easily blended into the darkness of the cavern's version of night as all the lights that were usually on to signify day were all out. When I finally reached my destination, I took a deep breath and knocked on the door, then waited.

"Kaz?" Ulmar asked in surprise, "Why-what are you doing here so late?"

"I've come to ask you for a favor," I answered feeling unsure, but hide the fact from the green-skinned creature that served as both scientist, inventor and best healer for the Underworld. "Come in," He invited and I gratefully entered, in the back of my head, I can still remember the times of war when I would sneak in here for scan quests or just to annoy Ulmar, who'd then chase me, knowing full well what I was up to.

After putting together early breakfast for the both of us, he had to use a few books to sit on so he was closer to my height. "So, what can I do for you?" Ulmar asked once comfortable.

"Ulmar, what I'm going to tell you is to be kept under the strictest form of confidentiality," I told him getting right down to business, after all, as my other great uncle likes to say, beating around the bush gets you nowhere, "No one can know about this, not even Chaor."

"Is this about what happened with Von Bloot?" Ulmar asked to which I nodded. I then finally revealed what had really happened to me under Von Bloot's possession and why there was no evidence, also why he had done all of it to begin with. As Ulmar listened attentively, a look of absolute horror slowly dawned onto his face, despite what most people in Chaotic though, even Ulmar had his morals and standards, not even he would do such a thing that Von Bloot had.

"Kazlyn, if what you're telling me is true," Ulmar finally said after a moment of silence, "People are going to find out sooner or later."

"I know that, but first I need to know if its even true, which was why I came to you instead of Peyton," I replied, "The guy can't keep a secret like this to save his life." We both chuckled a bit at my attempt of joke. It was true though, next to Tom, Peyton was pretty bad at keeping secrets, but he did know how to bend truths so that was something.

"I'm desperate here to keep Tom from destroying himself, Ulmar," I explained, "He was raised to respect women, its bad enough he thinks he beat me. I can take the memories of the rapes to my grave without even Tom ever knowing, it isn't his fault, which is why I'm hoping Von Bloot was just trying to torture me mentally."

"Alright, I suppose you do have a point," Ulmar acknowledged, "There is really no point in anyone learning the truth if there really is nothing to be concerned about."

I spent the next hour being examined. I hid my discomfort to the best of my ability, I never did like doctors. I didn't have the best memories period in hospitals, to be honest the only doctors I could tolerate were vets. The thought made me start to miss my dog, my beautiful, loyal pure white, husky, wolf-mix dog Kyria (K-e-ria), I've had her since I was a toddler. I had to fight back a flinch as I endured a needle being pushed into my abdomen, allowing Ulmar to withdraw a type of fluid.

"Well?" I asked as Ulmar leaned back in a chair looking a bit shocked. "Kazlyn, y…you are a little over two weeks pregnant," He finally said in a gentle, a side to himself only very few have ever seen, me being one of then, "I was right, the tonic in your blood stream really did increase your fertility…and it _is_ Thomas'."

I shook in shock. I much as I knew Von Bloot wasn't lying, part of me was hoping he was. "But it shouldn't be possible for players to get pregnant while in Perim," I said holding my head. "True, but you do remember that Von Bloot managed to open the portal in yours and Thomas' scanners just enough temporally to pull your physical beings here," Ulmar said making me mentally curse for forgetting that; it was all true, I've been bred with my best friend. That sounds very wrong!

"Kazlyn?" Ulmar spoke up getting my attention, "Have you…have you considered…the possibility of terminating the pregnancy?"

"The though did cross my mind, yes," I groaned feeling a headache coming on, "I but I refuse to go down that road, this baby didn't ask to be made this way, so I will not do something as cowardly or dishonourable as killing an innocent life."

"Thank the Cothica," Ulmar sighed in relief as I blinked in confusion, "I would have assisted if you had asked, but it is in all honesty the _last_ thing I wanted to do."

I nodded as I rubbed my temples, this was far too much too quick. "Are you alright?" He asked eyes narrowing. "Just a headache, I think it comes from stress," I replied.

"That I can understand, I have been reading the book your friend Steel had written on the human body for Perim healers," Ulmar said, I forgot that too, Peyton wanted to make things more stable for humans in Perim, so he wrote a book for the healers about the human body, even the Codemasters were impressed with him. "I forgot he wrote that," I muttered.

"From what I understood you're going to have to take several steps to prepare the child's development," Ulmar began as I looked at him, he seemed rather happy to be taking part in all this despite the situation, "First of, I've been making modified versions of Perim prenatal vitamins that would be safe for humans," At my unsure look, he said in assurance, "Lulu's been helping me with them so I'm certain they're safe for you, also you'll be needing a very balanced diet, so stay away from water-acquired food in general as well as alcohol and…what's caffeine?"

I almost laughed at his question at the end, of course they wouldn't know what caffeine was. "It's just those seeds you ground into powder into tea, so I guess that means no tea or seafood," I said sighing, "Well, that's going to set off a few red flags. Of all the complicated things I've had to deal with since coming to Perim, this _defiantly_ takes the cake…" At Ulmar's puzzled expression, I informed, "Just an expression."

Ulmar nodded, excepting my explanation as I took a moment to calm myself down before I had a panic attack, also to get my headache to go away. "Also, I think you should stay clear of medications for now," Ulmar said, "I don't know if any of Perim's native medicines would be safe for your baby or not. You'll also have to be careful with physical activity and get plenty of rest of rest. I want you back here once a week so that I can monitor your pregnancy."

"Alright, but I mean it, keep this to yourself," I said as I stood to leave, "Just one question though, how long until I start to show."

"According to Steel's book physical signs don't begin to show until the thirteenth week," Ulmar replied looking thoughtful, "But due to you being much younger than the average age of pregnant women, it might be a little earlier than that so possibly around the eleventh or twelfth, but there's no telling how being in Perim could possibly affect the child's growth, so around that time you will have to tell them."

"I know that," I groaned, "I just need time to figure out how, but for now, I better head back to the castle before they discover I'm gone."

"Ugh, Kazlyn, wait a minute!" Ulmar said urgently making nearly trip over myself to stop, "I would also suggest not using your scanner to travel since there's no way to tell how it may affect the child."

"I'm aware of that, which is why I didn't port here," I told him smirking a little at his confused look. "Then how did you get here without being seen?" Ulmar asked. "I snuck out," I answered bluntly, no need to be telling him about my powers yet besides it wasn't that far from the truth, "I wasn't Chaor's sole human alley for nothing, how do think I was able to get in here so many times without you knowing?"

"I did wonder about that," Ulmar admitted frowning, making me laugh and leave with a wave, feeling a little better that how I felt when I got here.

As I walked back to the castle, taking note of the day lights lighting up, my mind raced with all the new information Ulmar shared with me. I had less than nine months to figure how to tell everyone about my pregnancy without anyone knowing Tom was the father. I was so engrossed in my thoughts, I nearly missed footsteps rushing in my general direction, but looked up in time to see Tom skid around the corner behind a house, looking clearly panicked about halfway from the castle.

"Kaz!" He nearly shouted in relief, before calling behind him, "I found her!" We were soon joined by Sarah, Peyton, Lulu and CJ.

Guess I better describe my brother better. He was taller than all of my friends, having turned nineteen just last month as well as being incredibly well-muscled, a trait we were told he got from our father along with the rest of his appearance and personality. His short black hair curled at the end and he looked naturally angry, despite the clear relief and concern in his baby blue eyes, the only similar thing between us was our pale skin. He wore a black shirt with a red 'X' over it on the front with dark jeans and white and black sneakers with pale blue laces.

"Thank God!" CJ said in relief pulling me into a tight hug, muttering for me to hear, "Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry," I muttered back, realizing I must've given everyone a heart-attack again. "Where the hell have you been?" Sarah demanded, "When Lulu came into the dining room saying she couldn't find you we were all worried sick!"

"Ah," I breathed earning a suspicious look from both my brother and self-proclaimed nurse, I decided to tell half the truth since I couldn't lie in front of my brother of all people, "I was at Ulmar's."

Everyone blinked at me in surprise, even Nivenna. "Why were you there?" Peyton asked. "I just wanted to talk to someone about Von Bloot and what I've gone through," I said while mentally crossing my fingers, making sure CJ couldn't read my mind, a skill he was particularly good at, smiling apologetically, "I just needed to talk to someone that wasn't a close friend or family-figure."

"You're still scared of me, aren't you?" Tom asked with downcast eyes, but the way he said it didn't make it sound like a question. I frowned at that, before grabbing his arm and turned him to look at me.

"I am _**not**_ afraid of you, Tomoko Majors-Kon (1)!" I denied heatedly as he looked at me with wide eyes, "But I'm not made out of stone either, I won't lie and say what happened wasn't a _**very**_ trying time in my life. I just need to talk to someone that I won't automatically assume would judge me or tell me what I want to hear."

"We'd never do that!" Sarah almost growled with a frown, making me chuckle. "I know that here, Sarah," I replied pointing at my heart, but then my head, "I just need to get that across here. That's why from now on I'll be seeing Ulmar once a week so I can get through this."

"Just one question, why Ulmar?" Lulu asked. "Why not?" I replied, "I'm not as close to him as I am the others, but I know that no matter what I ask him, he won't lie to me or just simply tell me what I want to hear. He's also someone I'm familiar with so I guess, compared to other creatures around here, he's my most logical choice." I mentally patted myself on the back for my smooth explanation, I'm getting so good at this, I'm honestly starting to scare myself.

I looked over at CJ when he suddenly snorted and shook his head. "Stubborn redhead," He said with his rare grin as he looked at me, "Leave it you or Aunt Danna to come up with some kind of schedule that helps _someone_ improve. I swear, she and Uncle have gotten you addicted to schedules and training!"

I just grinned ruefully back at him as I replied, "Schedules yes, training no, you can blame Takinom for that one."

Everyone laughed and I smiled at seeing Tom was smiling in a way that seemed to light up the area. It felt so good to see his fears starting to melt away and see him relax since our rescue. As we walked back to the castle, I hid my growing unease. I as much as I hated hiding the truth and upsetting everyone, but I knew that all these disappointments weren't stopping any time soon. 'Baby,' I thought glancing down at my still flat stomach, 'You'd better be worth it.'

* * *

(1) Tom is half Japanese, half Chinese in this fic, his father is Japanese and his mother Chinese and he was born in China, hence why I gave him a Chinese based name. I think it be a pretty good twist if I gave Tom a full name more based on his Asian appearance instead of the usual Thomas.

And that is that! Coming up next is Tom's POV starting after they return to Chaor's castle and how he and Peyton tells and explains to Kaz's creature family about what she told them when they found her. Read and review! And remember the Golden Rule! NO FLAMING!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everybody, I'm back with another chapter! Oh, I need to work out a schelude for these updates! Now, this is Chapter 2, part 2 and this is Tom's POV, I've decided to keep it how it is, even if Kaz's POV are longer then Tom's, but oh well, can't argue with what works, can you? Also, to address Elememtal1000's newest review, I always thought Tom had a distinct Asian appearance even after they changed the animation. Well, without further a-due, on with the new chapter!

Ugh, I must admit for someone who can be really loud, Kaz sure knew how to be sneaky. I actually wanted to join in the scolding the girl received curtsey of Chaor, Takinom, Nivenna and Agitos, before she got a separate one from H'earring five minutes after. It actually brightened my mood to see the little rabbit-guy give a piece of his mind.

Though, I gotta admit, it felt good to know Kaz was going to take what Von Bloot did to her laying down or in stride like she usually did when something more intense happened to her. I won't lie, that girl never ceased to amaze me with her resilience and defiance whenever someone tried to break her or keep her down.

After breakfast, I waited along with Sarah, Peyton and Lulu as Kaz went off with CJ, H'earring and Nivenna to show CJ the castle library. We were further discussing the reason behind Kaz's vanishing act.

"To be honest, I think it's a pretty good idea," Peyton said once sure we were alone, "It means Kaz wants to get better by acknowledging there's a way to make it happen, she doesn't want to be under Von Bloot's influence anymore."

"Well, I'm just glad she's getting closer to recovery," Sarah stated being her ever blunt self. Honestly, I think it runs as much in her Amazon blood as the ability to fight.

"But why can't Kazzy talk to one of us?" A voice asked making us jump right out of our skins, even Sarah was badly startled before noticing it was only H'earring, who looked a little amused by our reactions. Little creep!

"What is with you Underworlders and sneaking everywhere?" Sarah asked and I thought Kaz was bad enough. "Wait, I thought you were helping Kaz and Nivenna give CJ a tour of the library," I stated raising an eyebrow at the little Underworld scout. I'm not kidding when I say this, this guy is like Kaz's own personal assistant whenever she did research for some reason or another in the past since Chaor trusted her enough to give her a room of her own in his castle. Those two were stuck together like glue when it came to the library.

"Kaz sent me to get some new quills," He replied shortly, before repeating his questioning, "Why couldn't she come to us? We would've listened to her, I'd do anything to make her feel better!"

All annoyance towards him for being a sneak disappeared at seeing the concern for the redhead. So I knelt down and ruffled his mohawk, he must really hurt the Underworlders whenever something bad happened to her.

"Well, you know how hard it can be to go to someone for help sometimes?" Lulu offered trying to explain Kaz's situation, making the scout nod, "Well, it's kind of similar for Kaz. Only she's more trying to shield us from whatever happened to her, so she needs to talk to someone she won't feel the need to protect."

We all watched as the little green creature processed this information and seemed to find some logic in it. Even though he wasn't the bravest creature in the Underworld, H'earring was much more intelligent then he seemed.

"Oh," H'earring said before looking up at us, "Is that because she thinks she has to hide the fact it was really Tom that made those bruises on her?" All four of us nearly fall over spluttering as we stared at him, eyes wide in shock. How in Perim did he figure it out?

"What…how…H'earring fill me in here!" I gaped at his innocent look. "I know for a fact Von Bloot would've made a lot more, bigger bruises then that," H'earring stated matter-of-factly, before motioning to his big ears, "And also, I'm not one of the best scouts for nothing, I overheard you guys."

"Guess we can't hide anything from you now can we?" I chuckled ruffling his mohawk again, making him giggle like a little kid. "Nope!" He grinned, before taking off, "Gotta go, Kaz needs those quills!"

I shared an amused look with Sarah, Peyton and Lulu before shaking my head in amusement. At least everything was starting to go into a more normal, casual direction all things considered. However, when the next three weeks past, I knew for fact something was off and not just with Kaz. For one thing, I kept having dreams of a beautiful, pale woman and for some reason the word 'red' just keeps repeating itself in my head through the entire dream.

As for Kaz herself, well, her appetite was really starting to get off, more so then normal for a human for frequently been known to eat Perim native foods. She's been trying to have meals that considerably more healthy, I know I'm not the only one to notice, cause Nivenna and Chaor have actually expressed concerns for her change in diet more than once. She even stopped drinking that special tea.

I ask, did you hear that 'stop drinking tea' part? Kaz and tea were like sushi and noodles!…it's a China thing, don't look at me that way. My point is, they go together, but for some reason, Kaz has been to heavily into water and milk lately. Serious, milk? What the hell? I've known that girl since we were kids, Kaz hates milk. This red flag definitely got attention to those that knew this little tatimbit IE: me, Takinom, Nivenna, Chaor, Agitos, H'earring and of course CJ, whose been spending every waking moment he could be his sister's side.

Kaz told us she was simply branching out, but I can tell none of them were believing it for a minute, I know I sure as hell don't. The only people who didn't push it was Sarah, Peyton and Lulu, though the former was a bit suspicious, she just didn't say anything. Something was up and I knew that for a fact when Maxxor and Intress returned for a visit with my favourite fish from the Overworld fishing posts in the Riverlands for dinner one day.

And that is that, Tom's POV is up, next is Kaz's again. So, just to say, I'm open to suggestions, so just send me one in the inbox or review. But due remember my golden rule; NO FLAMMING!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everybody, I'm back~! Sorry if this took too long I've been really busy with keeping up progress on my other stories. Well, last time we've seen Tom's POV after Kaz decided to sneak out of the castle to visit Ulmar about her pregnancy and he's seeing drastic changes in her behaviour, though someone else is going to find out about her little secret. Also I'm going to combine the two's POVs every once in a while to make the chapters a bit more lengthy so their not too short, cause when I do Tom's POV they tend to be a little short in my opinion and for chapters like these, its to make the whole thing a little more sensible.

Now on for the disclaimer! I do not own Chaotic or any of its characters human or creature wise, but I do own Kazlyn and CJ, along with any other OCs that may appear later on in time! And on with the showJ!

Chapter 3: _Tom's POV_

When Maxxor, Aivenna and Intress arrived for their monthly peace meeting with Chaor or whatever is the Perim term for months, they came with a surprise Goulimonie fish one of my favourites. It was obviously a Perim native fish, one of the many that was safe for humans to eat and looked like a pike, but had a violet colour with a pale indigo strip on its back and large fins.

Being stuck here meant Kaz and me needed new clothes, but Kaz didn't have much of a problem with it as Takinom had made a whole wardrobe for her already for when she would stay for a lengthy amount of time in the past, I, however, am never going to get used to wearing so much red. I'm sorry, Underworlders like Kazzy, but I can just barely stand wearing the color, despite how many would say it looked nice on me, so I try to wear as much black and yellow as I can.

For this occasion, I chose to wear a pair of baggy, black pants with a crimson trim on the bottom edges with a matching sash belt tied in a knot on my left side. I wore a black, muscle-shirt like tunic with a rustic-red trim and gold stitching along the front and back in a diagonal pattern over a pale yellow, long-sleeved shirt and rustic red shoes.

"Stop pulling at your tunic," Intress hissed like a scolding mother. Honestly, she's worse then my two oldest brothers at times, at least Lee knows when to bend the rules.

Everyone was seated in the dining room. The room itself was no different from the rest of the castle in basic interior with a twisting-like style in appearance to the walls between the windows and the legs of the table. The only real detail was a dark, multi-coloured crystals that had been imbedded into the cervices of the spirals. The china was actually rather impressive, made from something similar to silver just darker in color with the Underworld symbol along the edge. On the table was gold and dark glass vases filled with plants that resembled belle-flowers that were indigo in color. It was honestly rather nice, a sharp contrast to the bright marble and gold walls of Kiru's castles or the dark wood of my traditional home back in China.

Chaor sat at the head of the table, of course, Takinom to his right and Niveena sat next to her. Maxxor sat across from Takinom with Intress next to him and Aiveena was next to her, across from Aiveena was Peyton, who sat next to Lulu. Across from the redhead was Sarah and I sat next to her. The seat to Chaor's left was empty. Being Chaor's human advisor (and daughter figure) Kaz was just as much by the red giant's side as Takinom and Agitos was.

Speaking of Agitos, I hadn't seen him much since Kazzy and I were rescued. But from what Niveena told me, he was simply off on a personal mission for new mugics and honestly, I wasn't very worried about him, since he was pretty much the Underworld equivalent of Na'jarin, who could take on both Maxxor and Chaor at once, so, yeah.

Anyways, Kaz was still missing. "Sorry, I'm late!" Speak of the devil and she'll appear! "I had to finish my thesis!" Of course she'd be working on home…wow…

As Kaz walked in, my only thought was 'wow, she's beautiful.' Takinom had really gone all out to make the orangey-redhead to feel at home. She wore a lovely sundress that reached a little past her knees that was loose from her mid-drift down and was a fiery-orange in color with tinges of brilliant yellow along the skirt. It had thin straps that hung loosely below her shoulders to resemble a 'y' giving a modest amount of cleavage with nearly no back with gold, high-heel sandals with sparkling, white rhinestones. Her only jewellery was her sun-pendant and her hair was up in its usual ponytail with her bangs swept to the right and pinned up with a gold sun clip.

"Nice dress," Sarah chuckled knowing that Kaz didn't like dressing up much, she could put up with it, she just didn't like people gawking at her like she was a doll on display.

"It's the simplest one I could find," Kaz shrugged and I noticed Takinom look at her funny, which made CJ look over at his sister with a raised eyebrow. However, I couldn't take my eyes off her as she went over and sat in the empty seat between Maxxor and Chaor. "So, Tommy, whatdoya think of Kazzy's dress?" Aiveena asked with a teasing grin, making me wince as everyone's (including a certain pair of golden brown) eyes looked a little at me.

Dammit, Aiveena. "I probably look like a walking, talking doll," The owner of those brown eyes said, sounding both used to the fact and annoyed by it. "Actually, I think you look really…" I said trying to find a word that won't get me in trouble, but then blurted out the first one that came mind, "Gorgeous." I turned beat red as the twins, Sarah and Peyton snickered a little, while Lulu, Maxxor and Intress smiled knowingly, however, Chaor and CJ were throwing me pointed death-glares and Takinom looked torn between amused and mad.

Daring myself to glance at Kaz, I was a bit disappointed to see she was looking away from me. Man, me and my big mouth.

Then, the fish came in. My mouth almost watered at the sight of the fish having been cooked just the way I like it: sliced thinly and grilled with some sort of spice, Intress never told me what it was. However, just as the plates were being placed, I noticed Kaz squirm a little, uncertainty in her eyes, before putting on a polite smile as she stood.

"Actually, I'm quite full," She politely declined making me drop my fork in shock, "I…well…H'earring kind of went overboard with my study-time snacks and I don't think I can fit another bite in me."

I looked over and my eyes locked with CJ's, we were both wearing identical looks of disbelieved-shock added with suspicion. Sunlight loved fish almost as much as I did and that's saying something; in my village fish were a popular dish and no one went a week without eating some kind of seafood dish. Heck, Sunlight loved fish more than she loved ice cream and trust me, she truly loves ice cream.

And another thing. Full? Bull! I've seen that girl put away a whole pizza, a burger and then attack a whole bowl of ice cream sundae in the past. What the hell is going on here?

"Are you sure Kazlyn?" Takinom asked her second daughter-figure, looking a bit confused, "Maxxor and Intress even went out of their way to get Masugi fruit."

"Really, Mom, I'm not hungry," Kaz said not seeming to notice the slip, but everyone else did and had mixed reaction, which went like this:

1)Chaor nearly choked on the piece of fish he had just started to eat. Guess it's a good thing you have to take the bones out of thing first before you cook it.

2) Maxxor did a spit-take, thankfully back into his glass.

3)Intress dropped hers.

4) Aiveena's jaw was almost touching the floor at this point.

5) Niveena had the biggest grin on her face.

6) Peyton and Lulu were trying miserably to hide their laughter.

7) Sarah was also gaping, but was being more subtle about it and looked rather surprised.

8) CJ looked both surprised and hurt that his sister called Takinom 'mom' and I can't say I blame him.

9) Takinom dropped her fork, looking stunned for a moment, before a grin slowly broke out onto her face.

As for me, well, to be honest I saw it coming, so aside from nearly choking on my water, I recovered much quicker then everyone else and just resumed my careful watch of my Sunlight.

Sunlight didn't seem to notice the change or what she even said, cause she turned to CJ and said with a sly smile, hands on her hips, "Are you going to eat it, CJ? It would be nice if you'd finally give seafood a fighting chance instead of turning up your nose like a four-year-old." I snort at that, leave it to Kaz to come up with something like that.

It was no secret that despite Kazzy's love for seafood, CJ hated it with a passion and always said that if fish were meant to be eaten raw, then he would've been born with gills. Kaz and me loved to tease him about it every chance he got.

"Ugh, yeah, no," CJ stated in a deadpanned-voice, shuddering as I took another bite, "Raw fish is disgusting. End of story."

"It's delicious," Sarah stated matter-of-factly as she ate another piece of her own fish, making CJ give a grossed out face, "If you'd just tried it, you'd see what you're missing." I then noticed Kaz was looking a little green-faced and nauseous.

"Oh, trust me, I'm not missing anything worth missing," CJ said firmly, before grimacing in disgust as he leaned away, saying, "Oh, gross! Niveena, you don't have to show me!"

As Takinom scolded her adopted-daughter, I noticed a hand fly to Kaz's mouth and before I could say anything, she bolted out of the room, nearly knocking her chair over. Everyone froze up a little, before I stood in alarm and rushed after her.

"Kaz!" Peyton and Lulu shouted as they quickly followed and I heard everyone quickly follow them.

We found her in a servants' quarters, wrenching into a waste-bin. "Kazlyn!" CJ cried rushing into the room, incidentally the quarters belonged to the evening servants so no one was there, he rushed to her and knelt by her, rubbing her back soothingly, "Your okay; you're alright…"

Despite the comforting words, Kaz only got to give him a brief, grateful smile before throwing up again making everyone wince as we watched. Peyton told Lulu to prepare some vitamins and water, before joining the siblings, kneeling on Kaz's other side.

"Just relax," The emerald-eyed youth said to her gently, "Let it all out." She nodded and her whole body shook as she tried to get herself under control.

Finally, after a few minutes, she finally managed to get up shakily as she stammered, "I-I'm s-sorry…I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," I assured her as she moaned softly and would've fallen had CJ not caught her, "You can't help being sick, Sunlight."

"Lulu, go get a damp cloth, cool, but not cold," Peyton instructed, "CJ get Kaz to bed." Kaz gave a quiet groan, but allowed her brother to lift her into his arms.

I raised an eyebrow as the siblings past as I noticed something. The now clinging material of Kaz's dress revealed a tiny, almost unnoticeable bump in her stomach, which had me confused. Peyton was only allowing her to eat very light meals so it couldn't be weight from over-eating.

As Aiveena lead me away back into the dinning room, I couldn't help but worry for her as I fiddled with my crescent moon pendant. Kaz hardly got this sick before and it was starting to really scare me about what might be wrong with her.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask," Aiveena's voice cut me out of my thoughts, "Why do you call her 'sunlight' and she calls you 'moonlight'?" I gave a small smile at this, dully noting this got several others' attentions.

"Because that's how different we are," I explained holding up the necklace for her to see, "We're as different as night and day, but we work." Aiveena nodded, accepting the answer while I noticed the others seemed to be thinking this over and seemed to find truth in this.

 _(Kaz's POV)_

Ugh, I've never been so embarrassed in my life and that's saying something. I've already experienced several cases of morning sickness, but its always passed pretty quickly and I was able to get to a bathroom before anyone could notice anything. Yet, it happened; I threw up right in front of not just my second family and friends, but Maxxor, Intress and Aiveena too. Just great.

It was the smell of the fish, I just couldn't take it. Luckily I found that waste-bin just in time.

Just as CJ helped into my bed, Lulu arrived with the damp cloth and placed on my forehead. "Sis?" CJ asked in a small voice, which instantly got my attention since I rarely heard him sound like that, "Are you okay?"

"I guess it's just a bit of a flu or something," I lied trying not to look at him, mind-reading was much easier with eye-contact regardless of mind-barriers, "I guess the smell of the fish just set it off."

"Just try to get better," Lulu said as she smiled, "Nobody wants to be sick and throwing up is no fun after all, so it isn't anyone's fault." I was far too tired to argue, so I simply nodded though I could tell there was something she wanted to say, but she kept it too herself.

But then, Peyton came over with a glass of water and some pills. "No fever," He said after feeling my forehead, then handed me the water and pills, "Here, take these. They're for the nausea."

I insistently felt panicked; Ulmar still hasn't cleared my baby medicine yet, even though I was starting to show a little earlier then I expected. So, I used a little trickery to hide the fact I wasn't really swallowing the pills and upon noticing CJ giving me a suspicious look, I took a large gulp of water to make a show of 'getting down the pills.'

"Now close your eyes and breathe deeply," Peyton instructed and I nodded, doing so, "Just relax."

I just hummed tiredly as I breathed slowly, waiting for the nausea to clear up. I really hated vomiting. The whole purging thing really took a lot out of me and I usually had better stamina then this, not to mention it hurt my stomach and it was flat out gross. Eventually, my stomach began to calm.

"I'm going to try and sleep," I stated as my shaking finally stopped, "You guys can head back, I'll be fine."

"But-" CJ began and I shot him a frown, knowing exactly what he was thinking without having to read his mind. "I'm not fragile Conner," I said thinly, making him cringe at his full name, "I'll be fine."

He nodded and followed Lulu out, followed by Peyton. Once they were gone, I sighed as I shut my eyes. As I waited for sleep to come, I couldn't help but think to the little innocence growing in me, 'You better be worth all this, Love.'

And that is that for this chapter, hope it isn't too short for anyone's taste and again sorry for the big hold up, but my 'Sleeping Viking and the Snow Wings' fic is pretty popular so, I'll be working a bit on it more compared to others.

Feel free to review; bye-bye!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody, guess who's back! Me, that's who!**

 **Anyway, I'm here with another chapter to 'Sweet and Bitter Love' and I'm just going to announce a few new changes I think should be heard before we get the chapter started:**

 **There are going to be more than just Tom and Kaz's POVs, cause its kinda hard righting it in just there's and I can kinda see where it would get a little boring to hear it told from the same two people. So instead, I thought it be more interesting to tell it from someone else's point of view here and there, but otherwise its mostly Tom and Kaz.**

 **Just to clear up any confusion, the creatures call Tom 'Thomas' instead of his real name 'Tomoko' is because they're used to the English full-name and I think it be a little bit of a mental over-load to introduce them other human cultures too much too fast, as the Danian know of both English and Greek thanks to Sarah.**

 **Also, just to warn people things are going to get pretty graphic later on if not in this chapter, so if that makes anyone uncomfortable then I suggest you stop reading now, if not then enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: _Tom's POV_

That evening was a so and so kind of thing, without Kaz around I had to really take up the mantel of human advisor to keep the interests of humans in the minds of the four leaders as Queen Aszil, accompanied by Wamma, Odu and two other Danian soldiers and the now King Iflar and several Mipedian guards arrived somewhat after Kaz's episode. The queen was sympatric to Kaz's situation, as was Wamma, since from my understanding from Sarah, Wamma had taken a liking to all of us, and the king. However, Sarah, being a Queen's Guard had little say in political meetings, having no official dictatorship, same with Peyton and Lulu, leaving all that headache to me.

Thankfully nothing major came up that would negatively effect visiting humans or Kaz and I, seeing as we're stuck here until Agitos or/and Na'jarin could fix our scanners.

After that, I went straight to bed and once more, I dreamed about Red. I don't know why, but I just feel that Red was my one, my mate. Oh, I guess I should explain; I, Tomoko Majors-Kon, am not exactly an exact human, I'm a Neko-Jin. Neko-Jins are humans with the ability to take on cat-like characteristics to a variety of degrees, some, with enough practice, could even take on different feline forms.

The village I hail from was entirely Neko-Jin populated as my mother came from a long line of Kons who lived in the village their whole lives, while my father was one of the few Neko-Jins who lived in Japan. I'd have to guess that its because of my animalistic blood that most creatures seemed to like me better than most humans, while allowing me to make better friendships with ones like Tigress. Heck, I think its those instincts that had me beginning to look at Tigress like a mother.

Anyway, I'm getting off topic, due to this animal DNA, we've been seeing marriage couples as mates. So I somehow knew this woman was my mate. The dreams always started with me easing into her as she'd groan and writhe under me on a rather fancy bed. I just began to notice that Red's mouth seemed to be mouthing words at me, but I couldn't hear her. I also found her scent the most enchanting thing I've ever smelt, but it was familiar at the same time and for the life of me, I just can't place where I've smelt it before.

I didn't wake up until after I release in her and I realize I actually made another mess in my pyjamas. I groaned irritably at this and immediately grabbed a clean change of clothes before marching off to clean myself off. I looked out the window and groaned to see the time-crystals were barely lit with sunlight, meaning it was still very early, I sighed and decided to head down to the library.

I didn't get far from my door when I heard a noise coming from Kaz's room. I followed the sound to find Kaz in her bathroom, dry heaving. When she finally noticed me and looked up, I winced at seeing how pale and weak she looked. I've never seen her look so miserable and vulnerable before.

"God, Kazzy," I said as I knelt beside her, "You look horrible."

"Geez, thanks," She quipped sarcastically as she shot me a pointed look, before throwing up again, when she stopped she groaned as I rubbed her back, "Why won't this just stop? I have nothing left in me."

I jumped when Lulu, wearing only an alarmingly short hot pink nightgown with black lace and hearts on it, and her hair down, holding a glass of water. As she handed Kaz the water, I then remembered she volunteered to sleep in Kaz's room to better try and figure out what's wrong with her.

"You're throwing up the lining of your stomach," Lulu explained gently as she flushed the toilet as I continued to rub Kaz's back, "I'll ask Peyton to get you more nausea medicine."

"Don't bother, I can't keep the pills down," She sighed in response as she leaned back against me, shivering and I hugged her in comfort, "What else can I do?"

"There's always peppermint," I said making the girls look at me oddly and I flushed a little, "It's just, my brothers always said that when they got sick, mom always made them drink peppermint water and did the same for me. It worked for us."

Lulu nodded at this with a thoughtful look as she hummed, "I forgot that often works," She gave Kaz a re-assuring look, "I'll see if I can get someone to send up some peppermint water."

"Do creatures even know what peppermint is?" Kaz asked raising an eyebrow. "No, but they have a good substitute called Ran Leaves, kind of tastes the same, just with a spicy tang to it," I answered, "I tried it once when Aiveena got sick."

Lulu nodded at the information and left as Kaz tried to walk, but her feet were too unsteady and I ended up catching her before she could hit the ground. "Easy there!" I said as I shifted to better support her. She looked up at me with hooded eyes and flushed cheeks and I couldn't help but stare back, feeling my own cheeks heating up.

I quickly shook my head before scooping her up and carrying her back into her room. "I hate this," She muttered as she let me carry her and place her back in bed.

"We all hate getting sick, but now that I think about it, you've always hated getting sick out of all of us," I said as I covered her with her fur blankets, "What's the matter? Hate being so helpless?" She growled at me with a weak-attempt of a warning look as she threw a half-hearted punch at me, which I easily avoided.

It was only moments later that H'earring arrived with a glass of water that had teeny, tiny, little flecks of shimmering red in it, signifying Ran Leaves had been grinded up and mixed into it. "Here," He said giving it to her, "Just drink it slowly, Ran Leaves tend to have a bit of a kick."

I stayed by her bedside, H'earring on the other, watching her slowly sip the Ran Leaf water.

"Guys, I've been sick before," Kaz mumbled a deep blush on her face, "You don't have to be here. I'll be fine."

I couldn't help but smirk, it's not often you see the great Kazlyn Morse so uncomfortable, usually it's the other way around. She's a lot like Sarah in a few aspects; granted not as strong, but smart, confident, quick-witted, an overall warrior in her own right. Mom would've loved her.

"Well, just try and get some sleep," I said to her, before looking at H'earring, "If anything else happens, come get one of us." He nodded, while Kaz shot me a pointed glare, clearly not happy with having yet another 'babysitter' as she liked to put it, but I just ignored it and went back to bed.

The very next morning, dressed in a black pair of pants and red tunic with a gold sash-belt, I entered the dinning room to find Kaz arguing with CJ as everyone else just watched. I noticed Sarah, Peyton, Lulu and Wamma were the only ones missing.

"It's just a stomach bug," The younger of the Morse siblings groused in exasperation, "I don't need a physical, CJ."

"I still want Peyton to take a look," CJ insisted his ever present, naturally angry look in place, "What if its something left over from when Von Bloot took you?"

"I'm pretty sure I would've gotten sick a lot sooner than almost a month later," Kaz retorted crossing her arms, "I really am getting better. I just need to sleep it off."

CJ just stared at her and I could've sworn I saw his icy blue eyes glow in the dim firelight as he glared. I winced at this as Lulu and even a few creatures flinched and looked away from his stare and I don't blame him. People didn't mess with CJ back in high school for a reason. He just had this 'don't mess with me and you won't get hurt' kind of look and aura about him, and that look had normally tough, non-afraid type guys like jocks and even bikers cower to a considerably degree.

Kaz, however, wasn't swayed, instead she stood her ground and stared right back, her long reddish-orange and dirt-blonde hair shielding her face from my sight. It was kind of impressive, seeing a big, imitating guy like CJ getting one-upped by a petite girl in a orangey-red sundress and gold, wedge-heeled sandals. She was pretty much the only person in the world that can withstand CJ's stare.

After a good two or three minutes of a staring contest between the two, CJ finally relented. "I still think you should get looked at," He muttered as he sat down dejectedly as a few creatures looked at Kaz in amazed-respect.

"Look, if I'm not better in a few days then I will get a physical, alright?" Kaz growled at him highly annoyed he wouldn't let it go even though she apparently won the whole staring contest thing. However, before CJ could retort, I answered her instead, "You better Kazlyn Roxanne Morse," Her head snapped in my direction, shock painted on her face "Cause if you don't, I personally _will_ haul you over my shoulder into the medical wing myself!"

She just stared at me in pure shock as did a many others, though a few (namely Maxxor and Intress) looked more amused. I, myself, was rather stunned with what I just said, but I just gave her a look that just dared her to protest while crossing my arms to show my decision was final. With an aggravated groan, she sat down in her own seat next to Chaor across from Takinom, pouting as she too crossed her arms. Mother Earth above, she's can be so childish at times!

 _Kaz's POV_

I can not believe he said that! Tom never actually threatened someone (let alone me) like that before, so I was caught off guard and couldn't come up with a response, so I just sat down, brooding (I will not call it pouting!), while cursing Tom in my head, which must've been loud cause CJ shot me a pointed look. 'Language, young lady,' He scolded me through out telepathic link, making me wince at forgetting to block it. Again. "Yes, Grandpa B," I mentally groused before shutting the link before he could retort, causing him to wince and shot a poisonous glare at me, but I just started to eat my breakfast innocently.

"It was my idea to go in a few days," I said more to Tom and myself then anyone else, "I can take care of myself just fine thank you Mr. Reckless with a track record over twenty miles long," Tom had the decency to blush as a few creatures chuckled, though Maxxor and Intress looked rather exasperated, "What makes you think I wouldn't go if I needed to?"

My question instantly got me blank stares from three people, the only thing common between them were their blue eyes. Care to take a wild guess to who they are?

"Need I remind you about that fox bite you took for me when we were nine that you _let_ get infected when you said it wasn't a big deal?" Tom stated dryly as I glared at him. "And that illness you hid from Uncle and nearly gave everyone heart attacks over three years ago?" CJ added with a deep frown, he's always frowning. "And let's not forget about that acid burn you got from helping Ulmar in his lab barely even a year ago," Chaor added though more in a grumble and now it was my turn to blush as I slid a little in my seat as Takinom, Niveena, Lulu, even Intress and Queen Aszil gave me unhappy looks.

"And not to mention all the other injuries and illness you hid over the years since and between that you always said were 'fine', but turned out important," Tom finished in the most stern voice I've ever heard him use, "I _will_ force you into that medical wing if I have to if you're not better in three days. Got it? Three. Period. End of story. Got it?"

Groaning, I nodded. Yet another clip on my deadline about figuring out how tell them about the baby without revealing the truth about what happened. Though I had to admit, I did have a habit of downplaying what was going on to keep others from worrying about me, and the sky's pink if I'm not doing it with my pregnancy. But how was I suppose to tell them without revealing the rapes?

I simpered on this as I took another sip of the Ran Leaf water. This stuff is godsend I swear. Anyway, I know there's no way they won't make the connections about the rape and pregnancy if I tried to explain my condition. If Tom found out about it he'd be destroyed, no ifs, ands or buts about it. There was no acceptation to that rape-crime thing from his village, not even if I don't even hold any blame to him about it, and don't get me started on how children of rape were treated there. Just don't.

Oh, how badly I wanted to rip Von Bloot's wings off and then crush every bone in his boney body for putting me through this. Tom just finally managed to be comfortable around me again, if this came out, I'm pretty sure our friendship will be ruined. We're just barely out of at the end of our final year of high school. We're not ready to be parents.

However, something made me wonder just what Von Bloot was up to. After all, he did say he wanted to build his own human supporters so he'd have more ground to build his side of the Underworld visual. It made me wonder if he did anything like this before. Nah, we would've heard about it if not through gossip then the new news-page Reggie made that was broadcasted world-wide on a daily-basis to a point it reminded me of the evening news, then we would've heard it from the Code Masters, seeing how connected we were in Perim.

This made me freeze up, nearly dropping my spoon. If he was serious about bringing up his own human army, then he was going to need more test subjects then just me, Tom and (yes, I'm admitting it at least to myself) our baby. He was going to need at least ten to have a reasonable good start. And deep down, I know he's smart enough to know that. He's not the most formidable foe in the Underworld for nothing. What made me shudder was remembering just how dark, cruel and utterly sadistic he can be, so what's stopping him from grabbing unsuspecting players and doing the same thing to them that he did to me and Tom?

"Kaz?" Niveena said clearly concerned, but I just barely heard her. "Kazlyn, are you alright?" Takinom asked with motherly concern and I slowly shook my head. "No," I said with horror in my eyes. Damn it, why didn't I think of that sooner instead of wallowing in pity? I'm a Morse for Pete's sakes, we don't wallow!

I quickly got up and with a quick pardon, I quickly walk off, I was borderline power-walking as I took out my scanner and began flipping through my contacts. The perks of being a hero is that you get various upgrades you normally don't get until you beat a few Code Masters, though I got this one after I had this 35 match winning streak.

I instantly pulled up Reggie's screen name, knowing that if I'm right (and for once I hope I'm not) he's the only one who can get this out through the whole court in a heartbeat as well to those in Perim, there was no picture when he picked up, meaning he was fully on Earth. I pointedly ignored Tom, CJ, Lulu and Niveena as they stood by me in one of the halls that exited the dinning room as I said into the scanner like a phone, "Hey, Reggie?"

"Kazlyn?" The British player asked with immense relief, yet there was a pint of concern in his tone. After helping him with the whole Cothica-map fiasco, Tom and I kept in touch with him as much as possible. It was actually Tom's guidance that gave Reggie the courage he needed to approach the Code Masters with the idea of global news channel for Chaotic so that if there was a dilemma, he could get it across the world to all the players in and out of both Perim and Chaotic, avoiding massive damage. Which, by the way, worked perfectly for this dilemma.

"Yeah, it's me," I replied with a smile, I honestly came to cherish the blonde-paraplegic like another little brother and despite the overly polite demeanour he liked to wear, he can certainly act like one. In the teasing sense anyway.

"Thank god, when I heard what happened I wanted to come straight away, but I figured you wouldn't want me there with the whole Von Bloot thing," He said and I sighed in relief to know he hadn't tried anything stupid. "Glad to hear, but look Reggie, this isn't the time for chit-chat," I told him seriously, turning my back to friends and siblings at their confused looks and gestures, "I'm in need a little…well little's putting it mildly, let's say pretty big favour." God, I sound like grandpa right now.

"Shoot," He said and I could just picture him shrugging.

 _ **2 days earlier**_ _, Krystella's POV_

I watched him pace furiously through the lab Klay and I had constructed and worked in over the years since we gained Von Bloot's trust enough to work within the tower. I wasn't proud to admit that I was the one who re-discovered the tonic he used on poor Kazlyn and Tom, but what's a girl to do when a power-mad harpy with sharp claws wants ways to build up his side of the Underworld regime?

I honestly didn't think he'd take the tonic seriously and in all honestly, neither did Klay when he jokingly suggested (though never of us noticed him at first) to test on Chaor's and Maxxor's human-surrogate children out of rivalry spite. We both regret it now, especially after Skithia forced us to watch what was going during those days through that weird mirror-portal-viewer-thingy. I was so horrified with what my findings caused. Sure, I didn't particularly like Kaz and Tom at first, but even Klay and I wanted to cause this sort of harm on another human being. After the first day, the both of us were sick for a few hours.

It was a little after that, that Klay confessed his doubts in Von Bloot and the harpy's ways. Truth be told I was doubting him too, though my doubts were growing for a while now. Sure, we disagreed with a few of Chaor's methods in running the Underworld, but that didn't mean we wanted things to go this far and there were a few things I disagreed with after discovering a few things Von Bloot planned to do after de-throning Chaor. I never said anything to Klay though before because I didn't know if he had any doubts or not.

But after hearing what Von Bloot planned to do to Kazlyn's baby made us both sick all over again. It was one thing to force the two into what transpired, but to take the baby and kill it like that, it was just too much, even for Klay and trust me, he's seen the roughest side of life. We didn't know what to do though, we in too deep to just up and leave, plus Von Bloot didn't take treachery very well. Just ask the last player stupid enough to try and backstab him.

"It's taking too long," The harpy in question said jostling me out of my thoughts with the tiniest jump, "I thought you said…"

"With all respect, Lord Von Bloot," Klay stepped in as he adjusted his sunglasses out of habit, "We tried to explain to you that human and creature pregnancies are very different in more than just the physical sense."

"The development takes months, a complete year," I added carefully as this was like walking a very thin ice with a hungry shark waiting beneath, "There's just no way to know how long it will take, especially since she's much younger than average."

"And what are you doing in the mean time?" He growled dangerously making our assistants flinch. They were all rather young, mostly new players who were easily-swayed, the impressionable types with an interest in learning. They lost most of that innocence after being here a while, but with me and Klay around to take the burnt of Von Bloot's wrath, they eventually stopped shaking when he was around and was able to stop stuttering and work.

"Well, there is something we've been working on in terms of new gear…" Klay began and I wanted to smack him with my clipboard, and face-palm at the same time.

"I meant on the genetics!" Von Bloot nearly shouted making the newest of the bunch, a young, pale-blonde girl squeak and duck down behind a boy with dark brown almost black hair. "We aren't sure where to go from here," I confessed frustrated, "All of the plants for more/and different tonics all turned out to be failures, and our study to combine DNA isn't even close to being finished!"

Von Bloot gave a furious shout, knocking a few (thankfully empty) vials and beakers to the ground. Many of the others quickly hid beneath a bench, while the older, braver ones backed up cautiously. Wise kids.

I tensed when he came across our group notes about the DNA combination. It honestly wasn't that much, just our combined theories and a few test results written in both human English and the Underworld native writing. I wasn't lying when I said it wasn't complete, but that didn't mean there wasn't any progress.

"What's this?" He asked picking up one result, being carefully not to ruin it in anyway, "DNA match-up positive?"

"One of our DNA combinations did turn out a considerable success," Klay said cautiously as I bit my lip, "It's the DNA we managed to get from the Danian tribe with a DNA from a human hair."

"So Danians and humans have compatible DNA?" Von Bloot asked for confirmation and I gulped. "To a degree, it really depends on the human from we can tell," I answered.

Von Bloot hummed in response as he looked the result papers over once more, a dark gleam shimmered through his eyes and it made me shiver involuntarily. "This just might be of some use…" He said with a sadistic, malicious smile, before ordering, "You remember those tonics you made for the first experiment?" We nodded, not liking where this was going, "Make more of it, but make the one for the male a big enough dosage for a creature; I have an idea coming on!" With that, he left laughing as Klay and I shared worried looks.

 _ **Present time**_

"Klay, I really don't want to do this," I said biting my lip in extreme distress. We just finished the tonic for a male creature and it was more a pain then the one for Tom, but that was the least of my concerns.

"Neither do I, Krystie, neither do I," He said in that gentle voice he reserved just for me as he hugged me, "But this isn't something we have a choice in doing, but at least we have a plan this time around." Just as Klay only let down his walls in private just for me, I did the same. Just as Klay would only show this gentle side to me, I only showed my real doubts and worries to him, its what helped us stay so close.

Over the last two days while making the tonics, we devised a plan to hopefully bring this madness to an end. We had to be careful, Von Bloot had always kept security around the lab tight, especially after the whole escape/rescue thing, so we only kept it between us until now.

We told all of the kids to pack up every last scrap of paper they could find as well as all their personal belongings that they brought here and to make double-sure they had their scanners. We knew the scanner-escape option was mute, cause Von Bloot had did the same trick on us that he did to Tom and Kaz, only Klay was sure he was on to a reverse.

"I just wish they didn't have to go through…" I said regretfully, my voice wavered for a moment, "That…"

"There's no choice," Klay sighed, "If we do this before, Von Bloot will know and he'll kill all of us before we even get to the door," I winced, knowing he was right, "Besides, if she's lucky, she won't get pregnant."

"Yeah, _if_ ," I reminded him, but sighed, why her though? Of all the girls in Chaotic, to be truthful, I respected her and Kaz the most as they weren't stuck-up or whiney or anything like that and their confidence wasn't misplaced.

I sighed as I placed a hand gently in a little stone basin that sat by our bed. A white glow rippled through the clear water before a pair of teal eyes appeared briefly. A touch to my hair made me pull my hand away and glance up as the image and glow disappeared to see Klay placed a light pink daisy in my hair and I had to smile at the gesture.

I was one of the few genuine witches left in the world and my valued skill aside from flying was my ability to conjure images in reflective surfaces. Klay, however, was a Pooka, a large creature that can take on a human form with enough power that had the ability to manipulate nature. Being able to create plants out of thin-air was just one of his many abilities.

"Sap," I muttered with a playful tap to his arm and he just smiled in response. "But I'm your sap, love," He teased making me flush as I leaned against him. "You better believe it," I murmured back and we smiled, enjoying the moment.

 _Reggie's POV_

I took a deep breath as I mentally replayed the conversation I had with Kazlyn. God, did that girl go through a lot, how does she keep smiling? That's what I want to know. Heck, I'm not sure who to feel more sorry for; her, Tom or Von Bloot when everyone finally gets their hands on him. I quickly dismissed the last one with a shake of the head before focusing back on the task at hand as Jycella (Krystella's twin and my appearance-consultant) finished fussing over my fine light blue jacket and white dress shirt, while my friends Riley and Cassidy went on with their current work with the weather.

I sighed tiredly. Why did this sort of thing always happen to them? This I keep asking every time something happened to those two.

I rolled over to my station as Riley said with the smallest trace of confusion in his voice, "And now for an urgent news bulletin from our news anchor and founder, Reggie Terrington." I nodded at Jycella before turning to the camera as she pulled a lever.

 _No One's POV_

In the Port Court, everyone was going about their normal day when all of a sudden all of the screens switched to the Chaos News (the name of Reggie's news channel) and they murmured in confusion as the last time this happened the M'arrillians had been invading. Reggie took a deep breath before speaking.

"A weeks days ago, there was an annual peace-treaty meeting between the four tribes and as most of you are surely aware of, Thomas Jin Majors-Kon AKA MajorTom and Kazlyn Roxanne Morse AKA KidChaor were attending as our representatives," He said in his best impressionable voice as pictures of said players appeared on the bottom corners of the screens, "However, for reasons presently unknown, Von Bloot attacked the meeting and kidnapped Thomas and Kazlyn, holding them both hostage in Gothos Tower."

Many gasped at this information, worry and confusion, along with slight panic went through the whole court, while the players in Perim were hearing this via their scanners, including a certain duo and group of humans. Even the Code Masters were watching from a plain, bluish-white room via a large, wide screen.

"Luckily, the creatures were able to save them, but not without scars," Reggie continued, "Both humans were given unknown Perim native tonics that rendered Kazlyn unable to defend herself as Thomas went, for lack of better words, ballistic," Everyone in the court gasped in horror before Tom's picture was over-laid by Kaz's, which was brought to the bottom center of the screen, "I've just received word from Kaz herself and she asked me to say this; all players, be cautioned, Von Bloot is planning to build a band of human supporters and _will_ do whatever it takes to get it, he knows _no_ boundaries; so all players if you're in Perim, be careful around the Underworld and stay away from Gothos Tower. That is all." With that, the screen went black and in an instant, chaos ensued.

 _Sarah's POV_

Both mine and Wamma's eyes were wide after listening/watching to Reggie's broadcast. Kid had guts, I had to give him that, to relay all that information after just receiving it must've been hard. "We need to find the others," Wamma said and I nodded, following him towards the dinning room.

We were halfway down the hall when Peyton came into view. He opened his mouth to say something, but his eyes widened with shocked alarm and my own widened at hearing wing beats. "Look out!" Peyton shouted but before I could react, I was struck in the head from behind and I fell to the ground. I faintly heard Wamma call my name before everything went black.

* * *

 **And here's where I leave, off. Haha! My first cliff-hanger officially! Sleeping Viking and the Snow Wings don't count! Hope no one's disappointed with it, but I gotta say; Ahahah!**

 **Hope everyone likes it though with the constant POV changes, hope nothing was too confusing. Oh, by the way, since Kaz and her brother are psychics I thought it be appropriate they had a mind-link. Also, whatdoya think of Reggie and his news-channel, pretty original, huh? I'm just sad he only got one episode in the whole show, well…technically two since it was a two part-thing, but he, Kaz and Tom got along so well, he should've become part of the group!**

 **Betcha didn't see that whole Klay and Krystella thing coming either!**

 **Oh well, whatcha gonna do?**

 **Oh, before I forget, I got a surprise! I'm letting you guys pick what Kaz has!...oookay, that didn't sound right.**

 **You get to pick if she has a boy, a girl or twins or heck, even triplets. Tom is a Neko-Jin, so who knows what she'll have. Also, you get to pick if they get a special power like her telekinesis powers or a certain other power as we aren't entirely sure what Tom can really do when he isn't restraining himself, well other than the cat-features and turning into a feline (i.e. an actual cat, lion, tiger, anything that's a feline), so you guys get to pick and tell me via your reviews.**

 **Anyways: to ColorGuardSweetHeartHottieFury: First off, wow, that's a long name, whatdidya pull it out of hat, that's a mouthful there! Second, whatchaya think, not far off from one of your suggestions, huh? Didn't think I'd actually use one did ya? Surprise! And thanks again for them, they really made me re-think the whole thing! Please review and tell me what you think!**

 **Until next time, bye-bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back, sorry for the wait everybody, but I had some rough times trying to get the basic idea of I wanted to happen in this chapter since I decided to change my basics of my original storyline. This is what I've managed to come up with.**

 **Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5: _Niveena's POV_

Okay, seriously what in the name of the Cothica above is going on around here? Little Kaz was acting odder then normal and that's saying something given how she reacted to everything when I first met her.

She was somewhat recovering from her time as Von Bloot's prisoner, so was Tom, but the boy didn't show any medical problems aside from the slight starvation. It just didn't make any sense why she was still so sick. I know she tries to hide it, but I can tell something was truly troubling her.

Her eyes just weren't the same and I knew it wasn't just from the experience. They eventually regained that bright shine she'd always have when speaking, but they lacked a certain…warmth, for lack of better word and she'd always get distracted and worried over something she wouldn't even confide to H'earring about. So this had to be serious.

Of course, it was obvious now, after watching the strange human boy on Kaz's scanner announce what had happened about the whole incident. I never seen her eyes so full of pure fear before. Kaz, she had this wit about her, this bite that just came naturally, fear, it just didn't suit her in my opinion.

"Okay Kazlyn," Tom bit out very cross and very loss, something no one liked to feel, the latter more so then the former, "What is going on and so help me Mother Earth, I better not hear 'it's nothing' or I'll…"

"Tom, Tom!" She interrupted motioning for him to calm down, "I can explain this but…" She faltered, biting her lip, clearly unsure about what to say, "It's…going to be really difficult and…painful to explain…"

Worry and a bit of confusion flared in my chest, and upon sharing glance with the other humans, I could tell they were also confused. But the redhead, Lulu, had a bit of a suspicious look on her face, biting her lip as if trying to keep something in. I was willing to bet my week's pay she had a guess about what was going on.

"Does it have something to do with what happened with…?" CJ asked pensively discretely motioning to Tom, who looked guilty at the guess of what the older male meant. "Actually…" Kaz said as her began to grow quiet and I could've sworn I heard it crack a little, "Yes…"

"I knew it," Tom muttered dejectedly and ashamed, "Kaz…what did I do?"

"I…well…ugh…" She stammered wringing her skirt nervously, "I'm…you…"

However, before she could get more out, the doors suddenly swung open with such force they actually banged against the walls, making a very loud sound that crossed between a boom and a cracking sound.

It was so sudden and loud, it made everyone jump and turn just in time to see Peyton rushing in like Dad was at his heels, a very terrified and panicked look on his face as he yelled, "WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" Right behind him were several of Von Bloots' soldiers.

 _(Couple of minutes…or hours prior, Peyton's POV)_

I groaned tiredly as I wondered down the near endless long, twisting halls of Chaor's castle. The lack of decor and near identical doors didn't make it any easier to tell where I'm going.

Honestly, after spending a great many years in the canal-like tunnels under father's theater you'd think I'd be used to this sort of scene, but still even after literally God knows how many decades I still get lost and I live there! I really need to ask dad his tricks or at least ask _someone_ for a freaking map!

Just as I turned another corner into a different hall, beginning to get the idea I'm going in circles, I spotted Sarah and Wamma at the end of the hall. They looked over and waved, I began to wave back only to my eyes to widen with horrified shock as a familiar living skeleton with wings quietly snuck up on them. I yelled as loud as I could to them, "LOOK OUT!"

But it was too late, Von Bloot struck Sarah out cold with a well-placed blow to the head. "Sarah!" Wamma cried before immediately attacking the harpy as dozens of Von Bloot's goons began attacking him from all sides, quickly out-numbering and out-powering him.

I growled in frustration at the unfairness of the situation as well as anger at Von Bloot for hurting yet another of my first few, _genuine_ friends. Being raised with a mentally unstable father, an aloof sister and enstranged mother, you don't get much social interaction. So I got my people skills from interacting with the theater staff while maintaining our family secrets. But my relationship with Tom, Sarah and Kaz...it didn't feel as fake as it did with the actors and stage mangement...it felt so real.

This...was the last...straw...family secrets be damned!

"Hey!" I shouted angrily when they made a move to grab Sarah and was beginning to subdue Wamma, a familiar southern-touch from my mom began to slip from my voice as I felt my power flow, "Two on one ain't fair!"

Taking a deep breath as Wamma shouted at me two run and two goons came at me, I let out a haunting tune I often hear my sister use when she haunted a few rehearsals, keeping the pitch low, _**"Aaaaah...!"**_ Almost instantly, a stream of sonic waves surged forth, unlike my sister, whose sonic screams were a pinkish-red, mine was a jade green color to match my eyes.

As soon as it hit, the goons were sent flying backwards into a wall so hard, they made a a web pattern. "WHAT?" Von Bloot shouted in disbelief and I don't really blame him.

Cracking up the my pitch and volume, I belt out another sonic scream at the group attacking Wamma, giving him a fighting chance. Despite the intital shock of seeing one of my powers, Wamma called out to me, "Go get the others!"

I nodded to him and quickly took off, but not before Von Bloot practically screamed, "GET HIM!" Dammit, where's Retta when I need her?

 _(Present No One's POV)_

The leaders and their parties rushed out of the dinning hall at hearing Peyton's near scream of attack and Takinom and Chaor acted instantly, Aszil and her guards right behind them, before Intress, Aiveena, Niveena and Maxxor followed suit. An all out brawl began and to be franke, no ever thought Von Bloot could have this many followers. It made a few creatures worry for the humans.

Suddenly, CJ was grabbed from behind and thrown into a wall making Kaz nearly scream in alarmed-concern, "CJ!" After seeing he was okay, she let out a very angry sound as she turned to glare at an incoming baddie, "THAT'S IT!" She was now yelling, startling her friends, "NO MORE MISS NICE HEROINE!" With an enraged scream, she grabbed the incoming goon by the arm with both hands and with an amazing feat of strength, lifted him up and over her head like he weighed nothing and slammed him into the floor with such for, bits of rock flew into the air.

Seeing this made a few people (human and creature) jaw-drop, dumbfounded while CJ raised an eyebrow at her in question. When she nodded at him, CJ grinned ferally before grabbing another two of Von Bloot's men and with an equally amazing strength, flung the two up above his head, causing them to collide before swinging them down hard into the ground with the same amount of force. Kaz saw another about to attack her brother from behind and held out a hand towards a large vase as her eyes glowed icy blue. A matching aura surrounded it before it was lifted off the ground.

"CJ duck!" She shouted as she swung her arm, sending the vase hurtling towards him. CJ did so, causing it to hit the solider instead.

Tom, while shocked at first, smirked ferally as well as he spoke maliciously, "Well, if all gloves are coming off..."

That said, Tom crouched down a little, much like Tigress would do, while closing his eyes as three of Von Bloot's soldiers ran at him, attacks ready. Tom suddenly opened his eyes, revealing they were now paler and glowing, pupils slit and narrow like a cat's. Tom pulled her lips back in a snarl as a very tiger-like sound came out instead of a human one, before he lunged forward. In what was almost like slow-motion, pure black fur grew out of his bare skin as his ears grew, also gaining fur, pointing up against the top of his head in black cat ears as a matching tail grew. Nails turned into dangerous, sharp claws and flat teeth turned into a powerful maw full of razor sharp teeth.

Taking advantage of the sudden shock of his transformation, Tom did a cartwheel before pushing himself up on his hands and did a spin on them, kicking the goons before flipping onto his feet gracefully. He grabbed onto the nearest solider, who howled in pain as his claws sank into his skin like knives, before beginning to kick him repeatedly in a pattern with the inside of his leg; up, down, up, down, repeat at a rapid pace for at least a minute and a half, before doing a roundhouse kick, sending him into another solider.

Lulu shrugged, "Well, if everyone's going all out..." She knelt down and placed her palms on the ground, closing her eyes, she shivered as her own power coursed through her. Her entire body, clothes and all, turned into the same solid granite as the floor. She opened her eyes, smirking as they flashed maliciously before throwing a punch at an incoming solider, who howled and clutched his bleeding nose, before she grabbed him and threw at another on-coming goon. Taking out her dual swords, she rushed in to join the battle.

Peyton yelped as a stray fireball came hurtling at him before becoming becoming transparent, allowing the fireball to phase right through him. Turning, he looked at the singed wall and sighed in relief, before literally floating up into the air to avoid any collision. He scanned the battle below before seeing Chaor was beginning to be out-numbered.

Frowning, he looked around for ideas before spying a large spike growing out of the ceiling. Looking down, he yelled, "Chaor, get out of the way!"

Feeling a bit insulted, Chaor punched one of Von Bloot's followers before glaring up at the odd human as he shouted back, "Excuse me?" He watched with wide eyes as jade-green eyes glowed before the human let out a strange, yet eeriely-haunting tune, creating some kind of sonic scream, _**"Aaaaah...!"**_. Looking up he saw the staglimite (or however you call them) shaking above. Eyes wide, he uttered, "Oh." Before he quickly high-tailed it out of the way just in time to avoid getting flattened, the three goons that tried to follow...weren't as lucky.

After levitating a battered enemy and chucking him at another group for Takinom to pounce on, Kaz froze up as a voice said, "Well, well...if it isn't Lord Von Bloot's little incubator," She turned to see it was Skithia, who was smirking evilly at her, "I have to admit, I was expecting you to have such...valuable skills, I wonder if the test subject will have them."

Kaz snarled angrily, eyes flashing blue before she launched herself at the smirking woman, who easily parried with her, matching her strike for strike. "Shut up!" Kaz almost yelled aiming a blow to the creature's face, but she dodged and glanced wickedly at the still fighting Tom, who was almost dancing through his enemies with both swipes of his claws and his material art-skills.

"Didn't expect the sire to be more then human," Skithia added hauntingly which made a few creatures stop now that they were retreating and look at the battling females, confused by Skithia's words, "But I must admit, it adds to the anticipation."

"Sire?" Maxxor and a few guards echoed in confusion, though a somewhat horrified look crossed Lulu, Intress and Takinom's faces. "Kaz, what is she talking about?" Tom asked confused though he had a sinking feeling he already knew the answer.

Kaz didn't answer, she never got the chance. Just as she threw another punch at Skithia, the female creature slid back and with only one arm locked both of Kaz's arms above her head, trapping her. Chaor and Takinom tensed up, moving forward out of reflex, while Niveena gasped in worry for her 'little sister', and Peyton, Lulu, CJ and Tom's eyes widened with alarm.

Skithia just laughed at their faces as her captive squirmed violently in her grasp, "Oh don't worry, I'm not going to hurt her...not now, anyway," They relaxed only just a little, "She's carrying a very...precious cargo, can't let it get damaged, Von Bloot would have my hide."

"Cargo?" Peyton said very confused. 'What...did Von Bloot do?' Was the common thought between all of Kaz's friends and loved ones.

Kaz gave a soft sound of defeated-agony hanging her head, knowing her time was up. Skithia noticed and smirked, "Oh, you never told any of them? I'm surprised, why don't I elaborate for you?" Kaz thrashed in vain to stop her but it was no use, "Let's just say that your little...daughter, Chaor, is carrying something very precious for Lord Von Bloot," She glanced mischievously at the still cat-human male, "And you can thank Tom here for putting it there."

"What are you talking about?" Tom said confused, yet he was still glaring at her, his eyes searching for Kazlyn's, but she refused to meet anyone's eyes, "I didn't do anything expect..." He faltered a little, grimacing at the memory, however hazy it was, "Hurt her..." He shook his head to shake the guilt off.

"You really haven't got a clue, do you?" Skithia snickered at how clueless they were, "The bruises mostly around her legs, the sickness, the change in mood? Maybe a change in her appetite perhaps?" Slowly, one by one, the creatures, Peyton, Lulu and CJ's eyes widened in horror, a few looking sick to their stomach.

Tom was the only one who didn't seem to fully catch on, most likely needing a vocal or visual declaration at what Skithia was tap-dancing around. He then began to connect the dots, how she looked at him when they were rescued, how she flinched and gave cries, her following sickness. His eyes widened the most as it hit him like a mountain dropping on him. Kaz whimpered at the broken look that seemed to slowly mold into his face as he shook his head in denial, feline ears flattening against his head in distress as he said, "No...no..."

"Need proof, here," Skithia said flippantly and without warning, gripped the a bit of Kazlyn's skirt and rose it up to reveal her sizable (remember she's only about three months along), round stomach. Kaz gasped out in shock, trying to cross her legs to hide her underwear as Chaor and CJ let out roars of anger at Skithia's actions, while everyone else gasped and almost every male looked away as the girls all gasped. The only one who didn't do anything...was Tom, who was too froze from shock to react.

"Fall back, we already have what we want," Skithia said to her troops who were almost out of the hall, before letting go the skirt, only to press her hand on the girl's stomach as she leaned in to whisper in her ear, "I can't wait to help Von Bloot cut that baby out of you..." Kaz's eyes widened before she let out a cry as she was shoved to the ground. With that, Skithia was gone, following her troops as the guards and the twins followed.

Peyton shook himself out of his shock when he remembered something and called out in horror as he pointed out a window, "They have Sarah and Wamma!"

Sure enough, as they looked out the window, Von Bloot was carrying the unconscious girl as his troops carried an equally out cold Wamma.

 _(In the Port Court, still no one's POV)_

During all this, arguements and near fist-fights had broken out nearly everywhere within the Port Court as everyone tried frantically to keep track of their friends and family as more players ported in from either Earth or Perim to make sure their loved ones were okay. Everyone was talking at once and clear panic and fear topped anything else they were feeling.

"And I'm telling you there's just no way MajorTom would do such a thing to anyone!" A random guy yelled at another, "It just isn't possible, especially not to KidChaor!"

"And _I'm_ telling _you_ that it _is_ possible if their under a Perim drug or whatever it is!" The other guy yelled back, "Who knows just how badly he hurt her!"

"Maria!" A blonde teen called out a picture of a little blonde girl on her scanner, worry clear on her face as she searched the large crowd, "Has anyone seen my little sister?"

"Who knows what Von Bloot's going to do next, I think we should stay out of Perim for a while," Another girl said to her friends. "But then what's the point to playing Chaotic?" A boy said, "Isn't it about taking risks?"

"Yeah, but I don't wanna be experimented on like a guinea pig!" Another girl nearly wailed in fear looking ready to cry. "There's no need to panic," Another guy said trying to keep a level-head, "MajorTom and KidChaor got away and their alive, what's the worse that can happen?"

As if on cue, Reggie came back on the screens, looking a bit alarmed, his hair was a bit messy and his papers were out of place. "I've just been updated on the situation in the Underworld," He announced for all to hear as the whole court fell into a dreadful silence, "Another player has been taken!" Everyone gasped as the picture of a familiar blonde Greek appeared beneath him, "I repeat another player, Sarah Beth Cornwall, has been taken! Please stay tuned for more information!" And with that, instant panic ensued as people either increased their vocal worries and fears or made a beeline for the porters.

* * *

 **Buha-buna-bah...! Or however that goes! LOL;)!**

 **Kaz's secret has been revealed! By Skithia no less! Tom knows! Everyone knows!**

 **What's going to happen? Sarah and Wamma's been taken! Will Kaz be Von Bloot's only reproduction victim?**

 **How's Tom going to take that he not only raped his best friend, but got her pregnant too?...how's CJ going to take it?**

 **And what do you guys think of everyone's newfound powers and little light on Peyton's past? Didn't see that coming huh? I'll be elaborating more on that in the next chapter.**

 **And now, to my viewers who made contact!**

 **To ColorGuardSweetHeartHottieFury: Don't feel very bad about going on like that, I tend to do it too in my own reviews, I actually appreciate it since you feel comfortable enough to tell me that and I like how you put your name together. Anyways, in terms to what you said in the review, I'm glad you like how I gave more information about Klay and Krystella, I just didn't like how they didn't give them much in terms of why they do what they do or just make them look bad and that's it. And yeah, I do feel bad for the kids, but hey, I'm writing this as a reflection that the world isn't all butterflies and rainbows, people out there have done much worse, I'm just trying to be realistic with the darker side to life. And yeah, you did say that, LOL! And yeah, Von Bloot and Skithia are pretty sick characters, huh?**

 **And shucks, you're making me blush, I'm not that good at writing, I just like doing it and these things just come to me, nothing special...**

 **I'm glad you agree with me about Reggie, yeah, its just too bad they didn't give him more appearances, but what can ya do? Same for Bud Sr. and Jr.**

 **What else did you comment on...? Oh yeah! I'm pretty sure that the whole M'arillian thing warranted a big announcement, though if it happened or not by a news anchor or the Code Masters, I have no clue! LOL! I'm glad you like everything so far, I hope this clear any confusion up and, yeah, I feel kinda bad for Sarah too! Hope you comment again!**

 **Well, that's all for now folks! Till next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Soooooo sooorrrryy, for the wait everybody! But god, when an idea bounces around in your and won't leave until you get it on paper, it really won't! On-top of all that…I had writer's block for a while, what can u do?**

 **Anyway, off we go in three…two…one…**

Chapter 6: _No One's POV_

CodeMaster Crellan was not having a very good day. To start things off, his alarm didn't go off on time this morning, then, his personal robot malfunctioned and burned breakfast, so he was late to the annual morning meeting to discuss the daily scheduling for matches and duties.

Being CodeMaster was more difficult then they made it seem, the constant watch on the monitors was a two man job, to watch for cheaters and be able to transport to the court and back to the Over Dome and back again. The of course, system duty was made solely for three purposes, keeping the dome systems operational as well as the transports and screening for new players to invite to Chaotic. It was all left mostly to Oron, the techno-nerd he was out of all of them as well as a master multi-tasker he was. Then there was the Perim Map, a special, new piece that made it easy to track players in Perim.

It took the combination of all their location cards as well as video feed and Oron's computer skill. It was a large table made purely of metal that was welded into the floor. The map itself was a hologram that stretched over the entire table surface, showing every tree, stream, rock-croppy, plain and mountain in the Overworld and Mipedian territories, a special button would change the map to show the underground caves and tunnels of the Danian Hive or Underworld if they chose it. It was thanks to some tinkering on Oron's part that allowed them to track the players in Perim.

Of course, the gravy to his crappy day, you may ask? The discovery that his favourite player, his first friend in a long time, his prodigy; Tomoko Kon, had been kidnapped. When Crellan first meet Tom, he saw a kid that needed a friend, despite the promise he made to himself to not let himself get hurt again, he couldn't help it. The kid reminded him of himself when he first came to Perim; lost, confused, wanting a place.

He also saw great potential in Tom, he had the heart of a true leader and warrior; always having the best intentions, not afraid to speak up, selfless. He didn't hesitate in subtly 'going to him for help', his way of seeing if Tom had what it took to be a CodeMaster one day.

Even CodeMasters didn't live forever even though being exposed to Perim for as long as they had caused their life spans and aging processes to change drastically. But that didn't change the fact he could feel his age finally catching up to him. It was slow, but he could feel it and he could tell the others were feeling it too.

Needless to say, Crellan was not happy to hear Tom was taken, much less Miss Morse as well. But when he heard they were taken by Von Bloot, he swore his heart stopped. Even the CodeMasters were wary of the harpy-like creature, there was a reason they were so wary of Underworlders, him especially.

But when they got word of the rescue, he almost fainted in relief. However, that relief turned into horror upon getting the pictures of Miss Morse from Peytonic Master; she had marks on her wrists and ankles from the restraints Peyton had found her in and dark bruises littered her arms and legs, there were even one or two on her thighs and stomach, there was even a perfectly shaped handprint-shaped bruise. Crellan had a very hard time believing Tom could do such a thing to anyone, but of course, there was no way to say for sure what anyone would do under a Perim native drug.

Of course, during their days trapped in Gothos Tower, the CodeMasters tried to force them to port back through the Port Court's mainframe, but image even Oron's surprise to find that it didn't work. Oron's screening discovered some kind of virus that was preventing him from getting them back. But upon further examination with help from a few of the older players that had experience in this sort of thing, they discovered it was a special virus that had been mixed with a strange mugic they've never seen before. The idea was that the mugic itself was encrypted _into_ virus, creating some kind of barrier, preventing Tom and Kaz from returning to Chaotic and, ultimately from what he learned later, Earth. As somehow, Von Bloot managed to pull Tom and Kaz's earth-selves into Perim as well.

Oh, he was so not looking forward to explaining this to Tom's brothers.

Don't get him wrong Rei and Lee Kon were among the friendliest people you could ever meet. But when their brother is involved…yikes! That's all he could say.

Currently, they were having an emergency meeting after getting the email from KidChaor about Von Bloot's scheme (with her leaving out certain details). He knew Von Bloot was getting desperate to find a way to bring down Chaor, but to involve humans and to go this far, it wasn't just mind-boggling, it downright sick, even by creature standards. Now, they were left with what to do.

"It's simple," Crellan stated for what he felt was the one-hundredth time, "We shut down the transporters and call back all the players that are in Perim!"

Chirrui couldn't help but throw in, "Bar the certain few."

"Crellan, I know you have only the best interest for the players at heart, but you're missing a bigger part of the picture here," Hotekk said from across the table, "If we shut down the porters, players will start losing interest and if they lose interest, we lose business."

"So you're willing to put innocent people's safety, and possibility their lives, on the line?" Crellan almost shouted in disbelief, wanting nothing more then to pound some sense into the business head of their group.

"Not to mention how much worse it'll be if the players learn that a creature has a way to trap them in Perim," Amzen spoke up as she leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms, "Do you realize how bad this will be if someone in any government found out about this? That two humans are already trapped there?"

"Well, what do you propose we do?" Imthor asked for once sounding very lost on what to do, "We've never crossed a problem like this before, sure a few hostage situations that mostly the players themselves sort out, but nothing this extreme!"

"Plus, to know Perim native drugs can effect humans to such a level…" Oron said almost wilting into his chair.

"Let's put this in a compromise," Tirasis, the ever mutual member of arguments he was, "We limit the locations players can go," When Crellan tried to protest Tirasis raised a hand, "Let me finish," Crellan tried to relax, "ReggieOne has already given news of what happened, so I'm sure players are going to be using their heads about steering clear of the Underworld, if anything, anything to do with Von Bloot, and until something is done, have all of the under-aged players sent back to Earth."

"That would be the best option," Hotekk said after thinking it over making Crellan sigh in relief. He could live with that…for now.

 _Port Court, still no one's POV_

The court was alive with activity and not the normal kind, players of all ages were trying to get to the transporters, while others were trying to locate their younger siblings with little success. Many of the robots were trying with little success to keep things orderly while searching for the siblings on the near hysterical players' requests. There were several incidents were a few people were nearly trampled.

From the monitors, Oron typed in his password to the scanners of all the players both in Perim so they'd get the emergency call. Taking a deep sigh, he flipped the switch to activate the intercom that was scattered across the court and all of the domes.

"Attention all Chaotic Players, attention all Chaotic Players," He spoke into the mic, gaining everyone's attentions, "Due to circumstances surrounding the peace meeting, all locations regarding the Underworld have been locked off for safety reasons. Also for the same reasons, all players are to be wary and not to make contact with any creatures with any relation to Von Bloot."

Mixed feelings were spread throughout the court, a few were a bit annoyed that the CodeMasters were think they'd actually be stupid enough to venture that close to the manic, others were more annoyed for more selfish reasons, such as deals they make on a regular basis with creatures; getting things for them in return for scans. Though for those like Reggie and his on sight team: Riley, Melody and Sora, they were annoyed cause it meant they wouldn't be able to get to Reggie's friends and their next big story.

"Oh man, this is going to be a pain!" Sora shouted his emerald eyes just glowing with anger, "How are we supposed to get those interviews now?"

"Any ideas Riley?" Melody asked the African-American player.

Each of them had a pacific field skill that made them the best companions Reggie could ask for when it came to field work. Riley wasn't just the brain, he was also the hacker. He managed to hack into the CodeMaster Oron's mainframe computer several times to get info on certain players they'd investigate. Image had just as much to do with skill in Chaotic, sure no one would want to battle someone with near pathetic skill in the domes unless wanting an easy win for a CodeMaster match, but no one wanted to battle someone with a reputation for cheating either. This was wear Riley came in, he upgraded their channel with a blog to warn newbies for bad news players.

Then there was Melody, she was the people person. Sure, the Latina was not the most social person in the world for her own reasons, but she was good at reading people. So she was their best journalist since she could easily tell when someone (human or creature) was lying to her. So she was the best at interviews and getting dirt on players.

Of course there was Sora, the Japanese ninja. He wasn't an actual ninja, but he had the skills of one that Reggie could testify to. He had the ability to sneak up on _anyone_ , creature included, no matter how many metal link chains he wore and trust Reggie, those things were loud when he moved his arms around. Plus, he's seen Sora handle his battle-gear as if he were an actual creature that grew up around it, the swords especially. Thus making him perfect for gathering Intel while hiding in plain sight. Despite his foreign, Asian look, he had this way of blending into the crowd.

As for Reggie, he was the charismatic one of the group. The way Melody put, his golden hair, blue eyes and charming smile made him the poster boy of unsuspecting reporters everywhere. Well, Riley said he looked like more like a poster boy model, but eh, whatever made the victims of scams easier.

"I can try to back-hack Oron's system so we can get into the Underworld's capital," Riley said with a shrug, "It's a long shot, since Oron's been onto finding ways to put me on stall lately, so it'd take a bit."

"Well, I suggest you try," A new, male voice that sent shivers up even Sora's spine with how deep a rumble it was, "Cause we're going with you."

They quickly turned to see two young Asian men standing next to them. Both were young adults, early twenties with the same deep tan skin that Sora and Tom had, but they had more angular, define, masculine features given their age, though the younger one's face was more wide and rounder.

The older looked like something out of a Japanese action movie, like those Saiyans from Dragon Ball Z, complete with the raven black hair, which shot up in gravity defying spikes that smoothed back to resemble a lion's mane with two locks falling over his ears and was just long enough to be pulled back into a small ponytail with a yellow hair-tie, and his eyes were a molten-gold-yellow color. He wore a black polo-shirt under a loose, open yellow shirt that was trimmed with deep green and dark blue polo-pants with a white sash belt that was tied in a knot in the front and blue Japanese flats. His choice in clothing didn't just show off his obvious physical strength, but also the white bandages tied tightly around his arms, hands and what part of his legs that the pants exposed. All in all, he was defiantly not a person you'd mess with.

The other person was a different story. He looked like something out of those movies that features modern Asian fighting. He had the same raven hair and golden eyes, but his hair spiked out to the sides in a tamed mess with his bangs parted to the sides to frame his face and the red headband tied around his forehead, a Yin-Yang symbol seated in the middle. His hair was much longer, reaching the floor tied in a white bandage with red ties, resembling a feline-tail. He wasn't as muscled as his companion, but it was clear he wasn't physically weak either as shown off by his short-sleeved, white, Chinese shirt which was trimmed with yellow with blue strap-like buttons keeping it closed. Two strips of white and yellow-trimmed cloth hung from the shirt in the traditional Chinese style and to complete the look was a pair of baggy, navy blue polo-pants and black Japanese flats, and the had the same bandages on his wrists.

Their appearance coupled with the whisker-like marks on their cheeks, made all four members of the Chaos News firmly believe they were looking at an Asian Lion and Tiger. And Reggie would be honestly surprised if the two weren't born on some form of Chinese or Japanese year revolving around the two animals.

"Sorry, but if your looking to get to the Underworld because of deals you made with a creature-" Melody began with a frown.

The elder of the two snarled revealing a pair of thick, sharp canines that sent a shudder down Reggie's back, "As if we'd stoop to such a dishonourable low!"

"Easy Lee," The younger said glancing shortly at the older, now known as Lee, who growled lightly at Melody, before he addressed them, "And you _will_ help us get to the Underworld and you _will_ help us get into Chaor's palace or we can go see how the CodeMasters like your little plan."

This got Reggie's attention, why would they want to go there? Didn't they hear there was a recent attack there and a player got taken?

Riley huffed, "Try it, by the time you get back we'll already be-!"

Reggie cut in, "Why do you want to go there so badly?"

Lee growled again while turning to glare at the table he was now leaning on, prompting a sigh from his companion, who answered, "Because we're looking for our little brother."

It clicked instantly in Reggie's head, "You're Thomas' brothers."

That got an instant reaction from Lee, who snapped angrily, " _Tomoko!_ " He slammed his fist so hard onto the table, Reggie was surprised it didn't break, but the action did earn him a few confused and concerning looks from nearby players.

As Lee shook with rage, the younger of the Kon siblings corrected in a more gentle, yet controlled voice, "His name is Tomoko."

"Tomoko?" Sora said with narrowed eyes, "That's Japanese, not Chinese."

"Our father's Japanese," The unnamed-Kon answered as Lee was still visibly upset, "Our mother's Chinese, we used to live in a village close to the boarder."

"Are you going to help us find him or not?" Lee finally asked in a somewhat harsh and rude tone that earned him a dirty look from his brother.

"Can you open the location enough for six?" Reggie asked Riley, who was already working on his scanner. "Luckily Oron hasn't started any update encryptions yet, else I wouldn't be so close," Riley said before looking up at the Kon brothers, "You do realize you'll be facing a crazed-psycho harpy with elemental powers that discovered a way to trap players in Perim, right?"

That got near identical, cat-like, predatory grins from both brothers.

"I already lost our village, most of my friends and my parents, kid," Lee said with a dark, distant look in his eyes, "I'm not losing one of my kid brothers too, so," He held up a hand and clenched it so hard, bones cracked and Reggie could've sworn he saw black lightening crackle around the knuckles, "Trust me, we don't got much to lose."

"Besides," The younger added, "No one messes with our kid brother."

"Then hand over your scanners," Riley sighed and they did so, Lee handing over a blue scanner and his brother handed over a yellow one.

After a long moment of anxiety, Riley finally handed them back and said, "We got five minutes before lock down."

They sprung into action, rushing to the nearest transport as the next group ported out. They immediately got protests from those who were about to go next, but one look from Lee made them shut up. "Remember, we need no approaching anyone who has any connection to that damn harpy," Sora said and everyone nodded.

Sora ported out first, followed by Melody, then Reggie, Riley and Lee. Just as Rei was about to follow a loud siren-like noise, the kind from an ambulance started to blare through the court, causing everyone, Rei included, to cover their ears. But then, an odd thing happened, players started porting back _in_ , knocking Rei back in the process. The players that just left, players that never came to Chaotic that day even players who got their code suspended.

The only ones who hadn't returned was his brothers, Reggie, Reggie's crew and Tomoko's friends. The court was soon flooding with humans.

As from the monitors, the CodeMasters were trying to not to panic as Oron and Chirrui were typing at the system keyboards, trying to back-hack whoever was doing this. One moment, everything was going normally, the next, the screens had gone a dark red as the process started going backwards by itself at a frightening rate and it wasn't responding to whatever the two techs did.

But then, because Fate liked to be a real pain in whatever it could, a cartoon-version of a certain harpy's face appeared on the screen, smirking as a strangely familiar female voice said like a haunting taunt, "You lose." Over and over as the generators hidden beneath the court shut themselves down.

In an instant, the lights within the court shut off, leaving the whole thing illuminated by the robots' faces, the lights from the transporters and the automatic flash-light feature the scanners had. But not a split-second later the robots seemed to vibrate before their faces disappeared as they were shut down, each one falling to the floor with a loud _clunk_ , which caused Oron to moan in miserable-alarm, "My robots!" And the scanners turned off immediately after.

And with a flickering effect that lasted several seconds, the transporters shut down as well. And it took only a minute for Rei and many others to realize what just happened; they were trapped within Chaotic.

After what seemed to be an eternity of silence (which was really three minutes) a random person let out the most blood curtling, terrified scream Rei had ever heard. In an instant, more screams were filling the court as players rushed about left and right, most diving beneath tables, chairs, whatever was big enough to hide them, while others were trying to get their scanners or the robots to work again.

Rei could only sit there, scanner in hand, stunned as he tried to comprehend what just happened. Someone just managed to force pretty much everyone who had a code into Chaotic and shut everything that was mechanical down, and now, _both_ of his brothers were possibly trapped in Perim.

Another scream snapped him out of it. Oh, if his parents were alive they'd have his head, he just knew it.

 _(Somewhere in the Underworld, Reggie's POV)_

I don't remember porting to be so painful before. Before it was kind of like a tickle of a breeze as your filled with an odd lightness. But now, it was heavy and painful, like you're getting stung by three nests full of hornets and trust me, with legs that had been crushed and burned beneath heavy, wooden beams that also happened to be on fire at the time, that sort of thing was not a nice experience.

I found myself landing with a grunt as the thin rubber of the wheels on my chair bounced on an uneven surface, causing it to tilt with my weight. This sent me falling to the side and right out of my chair, I barely bit back a pained scream. If I wasn't so much of a gentleman, I'd curse out loud, but since I am, I'll settle for the mental mantra.

So without further ado…OUCH, DAMMIT, GOD, MOTHERFUCKING LORD ABOVE THAT HURTS LIKE HELL!

…okay, done now.

Shaking my head, I pushed myself up and looked around. What the hell happened back there? And while I'm asking questions, where am I? This wasn't the capital I can tell you that much. But I've been here with Kaz so many times, I know these weren't Danian tunnels.

The difference between the two were the color in the walls. The Danians were much closer to the surface, so the earth there was cooler giving it a dark, earthy-brown color. But all the way down here, the Underworld was surrounded by not just the lava rivers that originated from the Lava Pond, but also those little crystals that generated light through out the tunnels and city, giving it a faint, rustic color. So, at least I made it to the Underworld, so there's a piece of good news.

I then remembered I didn't come alone. I immediately tried to find the others, calling, "Riley? Sora? Melody? Mr. Kon?" I groaned in pain as I tried to move, but pain shut up my spine, "Hello?"

"There he is!" Riley shouted in relief. "Reggie!" Melody said as they ran over, she immediately started checking me over, "Reg, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I assured, "Just get me back in my chair…"

Melody immediately righted the thing and I bit my lip, as Sora carefully grabbed my legs and Mr. Kon, Lee, grabbed me by my armpits. God, if there was one thing I hated, it was being so helpless. Its one thing with Kaz, she knew I had limits and backed off when she knew I could handle things myself, I just felt comfortable letting her help, but in this situation, it was just a down right embarrassment.

"Where are we?" Lee asked looking around, "Where's Rei?"

"He must still be in Chaotic," Sora said as they set me carefully back into my chair, "The lockdown must've stopped him."

"What the hell happened back there?" Melody asked mostly Riley, "That never happened when we ported before." I looked over, also intrigued.

Riley could only give a clueless shrug.

"But why are we here?" Melody asked confused, "We had our scanners set to the capital."

"Something must've interfered with the transport's systems," Riley said holding up his scanner, the screen was pitch-black, not even the emblem was there, "The scanners are completely dead."

"WHAT?" Lee immediately exploded soon after that was shared, before he grabbed Riley by the collar and started to shake him, "YOU MEAN WE'RE STUCK HERE?" Sora was quick to push him away before he caused any damage.

"Possibly," A very dizzy Riley answered before said teen fell onto his butt, his eyes were almost literally spinning. Poor bloke.

Guess it's a good thing I recognized those marks on the walls. "I think we're somewhere near the Pits," I informed wheeling over to a rock.

"What makes you so sure?" Sora asked.

I pointed to the marks that littered the wall, answering, "Those. Grook likes sharpening whatever blades he has on him on the way to the cells," I then turned myself to face the two options we had to go that didn't lead toward the Pits, "So, if that's right then the city would…be…in…" I momentarily recalled all the memories I had of Kaz bringing me here to meet Grook with Hearring.

I immediately turned and wheeled towards the tunnel that lead to the Pits and wheeled backward for a moment to take in the way the tunnels looked. Turning back around, I pointed and said, "In that direction."

Hold on Kaz, I'm coming!

 _(Unknown Location, Sarah's POV)_

Ugh…what the hell happened? One minute I was with Avra (1) and Korina (2) patrolling…no wait, that's not right. I was with Wamma in Chaor's castle…no, their both right. Why do I remember two things at once? On that note, where am I?

I tired to sit up properly, only to be tugged back a bit by something that made oddly familiar clanking noises. Once my eyes adjusted to the lack of light, I found myself on some sort of room made entirely of dark stone. There was a set of stone steps leading up to a heavy-looking, stereotype dungeon door and I was chained by my wrists and elbows to some kind of bed. Well, bed was putting it politely, it barely clarified as a cot, more like a bunch of blankets piled against the rod I was chained too.

Bed or not, this was _not_ a position _any_ self-respecting Amazon wanted to be in. In fact, why do you think I see so many of my sisters with PTSD?

Just as I was ready to panic, I noticed movement out of the corner of my eye. Turning my head, I let out a deep sigh of relief, almost sagging with it. It was Wamma! And he wasn't even restrained in any way! Oh thank Zeus above! And Hera while I'm at it, and Hades, and…well, every god out there!

"Wamma!" I let out in relief, "Thank the Gods its you! Quick, get me out of he-"

I stopped cold when I meet his eyes. Those weren't Wamma's eyes. Those normally bright with laid-back mirth that always shone with life weren't there. Instead I was staring into dark, feral, almost ferocious golden eyes that seemed to glow in the dark with unrestrained desire.

I don't know why, but I couldn't control the fear that crawled through me and latched onto my heart. This is Wamma for crying out loud! The laziest Danian in the whole Hive (not to mention the nicest) and I've known him since I first came to Mount Pillar, he wouldn't hurt me….right?

Despite my mental reassurances, I couldn't stop the whimper that escaped my throat, "W-W-Wamma…?"

He let out a dangerous growl in response as he moved closer to me, taking deep breaths through his nose. I couldn't stop myself from flinching when he's just in arms length away, especially when he reaches out to touch my hair.

Without warning, he lunged at me and all I would know for the next few hours was confusion, hurt, a twisted form of pleasure and pain. All from the hands of one of my closest male friends.

 **And that's it for now!**

 **Oh, poor Sarah and Wamma, pulled into the same situation as Kaz and Tom, I wonder how different this will be?**

 **Oh and for those little bracket numbers, well…**

 **(1): Avra is a Greek name, its basically the Greek adaptation of 'Aura.'**

 **And (2): Korina is also a Greek name that basically means 'coral.'**

 **Next up is the confrontation scene between not just Kaz and everyone else about her pregnancy, but all of the perceived 'humans' and the tribes about just who and what they really are.**

 **And that part with Tom's brothers and Reggie and his field crew, oh, know…that's a classic. Beware of older, protective siblings, they can smell fear and know few limits.**

 **I gotta admit the CodeMaster meeting was a dozy to write, but I think I got the basics of a business/survival mix-up meeting down. One's more concerned with business, the other's more concerned with the welfare of the people who are basically under their care. I think I got it all down.**

 **And the panic, well…I couldn't resist putting some good old-fashioned hysteria into this. I mean, common, most of the good Chaotic fics I've read so far concern massive hysteria for Chaotic itself.**

 **Anyways, I hope this is good for now, adieu!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Not much to say except its another chapter for Sweet and Bitter Love.**

 **This one's going to be a bounce back to the Underworld capital to see everyone's reactions to Kaz's now revealed pregnancy. This maybe a big mix of various POVs.**

Chapter 7: _Um…Tom's POV?_

Pregnant. _Pregnant._

That was the only word that bounced around in my head at the moment. Kaz was pregnant. She was going to have a baby. My baby. I'm going to be a father.

These thoughts were shortly followed by immediate doubts. I'm only sixteen (and that's in _Neko_ years!) and I'm going to be a father. I'm not ready for that. Sure I had my brothers to look up to, but being a really good older brother isn't the same as being a father.

But it was then the reality of how that baby got there hit me faster then one of Kevin's tackles. _I raped her._ Oh Great Mother Earth, I _raped_ Kazlyn. My best friend. My Sun. And now she's going to be a mother.

If Rei and Lee found out about this…oh Shangri (1), they'll disown me! Even if the village is no more and our people all but scattered, the rule had been ingrained into them since they were kittens. I have to be the biggest disgrace to the Kon name in history.

All I could do was stare at her as she reminded there on the ground, frozen with that classic deer caught in the headlights sort of look. But her eyes shone with fear.

In hindsight, this would explain so much. Her sickness, even when she didn't have anything left to heave-ho. Her quirky mood swings during what meetings she could manage to attend. I can't help but wonder how we all missed this.

It then clicked. Those dreams…they weren't dreams, they were memories! Of Kaz and me when we were captured by Von Bloot! Kaz was Red! It was just so fuzzy…but it made so much sense I just wanted to _bite_ myself for not realizing it sooner.

 _(Peyton's POV)_

How could I miss this? How? The signs were obvious. The mood swings, the nausea. What kind of a doctor can't recognize the obvious? Paranormal doc or not.

And the injures were just as suggestive. Especially the bruising on her legs. Why didn't I see it?

 _(Lulu's POV)_

I knew it! I just knew it! I just knew there was more to the whole thing then Kaz was letting on, I just knew it! Shit, if I wasn't so shy and unsure about prying into my few friends' space, maybe this wouldn't have happened!

…dammit! Why didn't she just tell me?

I can sort of understand why she didn't want to tell anyone else; Sarah would've told straight out, regardless of how much Kaz may of begged and pleaded, and Peyton for all his good intentions can't keep a secret to save his life…err…afterlife? Gah! Point is, they weren't the best for secrets, though, granted, I may want to rethink my opinion on Peyton, seeing how long he's kept his own power hidden.

Okay, side-tracked. Tom was obvious. I understood little about this 'no-rape' rule from his birth home when Kaz tried to explain it to us once when Tom got upset about this little homework assignment he got once about the subject. But I understood enough that Tom was pretty much going to be orphaned if his family ever found out and his life was now, pretty much destroyed.

H'earring and the other Underworlders, I can't say for sure why she didn't tell them. Most were the best at keeping secrets as well as discovering them, but then again, their reactions would've given Tom a head's up about what was going on, so I guess it was understandable.

…but why didn't she tell _me?_ We bonded over the loss of our mothers! We went on private scan quests that she didn't even tell _Tom_ about, we saved each other's hides and always had each other's backs when no one else was around…we practically became sisters…

…didn't she trust me…?

 _(Kazlyn's POV)_

Oh God, oh God, oh God. They know! They all know!

This just had to happen didn't it? Dammit Skithia, this was not how I wanted to tell them. Takinom and Chaor were going to blame Tom, I just know it, and CJ's going to too, I just know he will. Tom! Oh God! I finally tore my eyes away, unable to take the pure horror in his eyes and flinched upon seeing the absolute hurt in Lulu's own.

I blinked as I finally felt something run down my face and I realized I was crying. Dammit, a Morse does not cry! Damn that Skithia...I just wish Von Bloot could've just killed me...

'Kazlyn...' CJ reached out through our link, but I squeezed my eyes shut, unable to look anyone in the eyes, 'Little Sister...' I can't take this...

Shooting to my feet, I turned and raced out the door, trying to ignore the burning in my chest as I tried to put as much distance between myself and them as possible. God, did I mess up big time on this one.

 _(No one's POV)_

As Kaz fled, ignoring CJ and Hearring's shouts to come back, the spell of shock and silence that seemed to fall over everyone was broken. By none other than one very angry, very unhappy and very protective Chaor.

Grabbing a pyroblaster from a nearby (still stunned) guard, he all but shoved the barrel right into Tom's face, much to Maxxor and Intress' alarm, while yelling, "I SHOULD BLAST YOUR HEAD OFF RIGHT HERE!" And Tom was so full of guilt, shame and utter shock, he either didn't notice or care, cause he didn't flinch, even from the hot metal that threatened to burn his fur.

"Hey, HEY!" Maxxor shouted grabbing onto the blaster and pulled it away from his son-figure's head, "There's no need to go off threatening to-"

"NO NEED?" Chaor yelled back in response trying to pull it out of his Overworld counterpart's grip, "YOUR LITTLE HUMAN PET, SON, WHATEVER, DIDN'T JUST MATE WITH MY DAUGHTER, HE GOT HER WITH CHILD! I DON'T REMEMBER GETTING NEWS OF A COURTSHIP, MUCH LESS ANY TRAILS OR A MARRIAGE!" Takinom, also enraged, throws herself into the fight by jumping onto Maxxor's back, trying to make him let go.

More chaos ensued right then. All of the guards started shooting their mouths, trying to comprehend what just happened beyond the fact the human Underworlder was having a chlid, something that shouldn't be possible as humans are suppose to be just...what's the word, code?...here. One of the Danian guards actually voiced, "What on the Great Plains' green fields just happened...?"

Intress momentarily forgot her anger and protective instincts towards the boy she came to see as her second cub, to give the guard a deadpanned look of disbelief as she asked, "Seriously? Where _were_ you about five minutes ago, again?"

"I'M NOT CHANGING MY MIND!" Chaor yelled at Maxxor, "SO LET GO SO I CAN KILL THAT LITTLE SON OF A-"

CJ took that moment to interrupt, by ripping the blaster out both lords' hands and stating in his usual blunt tone, "If _anyone_ gets first dips on killing Tom for this," He then easily snapped the blaster in half, "Its _ME!_ "

Chaor gave an angry roar at that, his anger and hate for Von Bloot over-riding any common sense he had. Just as he got ready to fling a Flame Swarm, not caring if he hit CJ, Maxxor or Tom, a familiar pair of voices echoed out in a yell loud enough to be heard over all the voices, "ENOUGH!" As another fire blast struck Chaor harmlessly, ending the attack before he could use it. The creatures turned to see Najarin and Kopond standing there, not at all amused with the chaos that has ensued.

Of course, their arrival did not smooth anything out, in fact, you could say it only made things worse. A good number of guards started spouting questions all at once about the humans odd new powers along with the leaders demanding to know what information they've gathered on how to free Tom and Kaz from their entrapment in Perim, though Chaor was mostly still getting his anger over this new found pregnancy out of his system. All the noise caused H'earring and Tom to cover their highly sensitive ears in displeasure.

"Why didn't Kaz tell us she was going to have a baby?" H'earring asked sounding (and looking) much like a small child that was trying to comprehend why their parents weren't coming home, making the humans flinch, "Is it a bad thing?"

"It...it depends on your point of view, H'earring," Lulu tried explain after seeing Peyton had yet to take lift his head and Tom was still in a state of shock, "A lot of bad things happened that allowed that baby to be made and it causes a lot of conflicts."

"So she kept it a secret?" H'earring pressed still looking hurt that she didn't tell him. "I guess she thought she was protecting us from the truth or at least..." Lulu said glancing at Tom, who had a few tears sliding down his furred cheeks, but an untrained eye wouldn't notice, "Some of us."

"But I thought she trusted us," H'earring said upset.

But it was only then that the spell over Peyton was broken and he finally looked up. Disbelief was clear on his face as he watched the arguing, the voices of confused creatures trying to make sense of what just happened and two rival lords getting pretty vocal about Kaz's secret.

"-WENT AND RUINED KAZ'S FUTURE!" Chaor roared only the last part of his sentence being heard over the rest of the shouting, causing Tom to recoil as if slapped.

"HEY, IF MEMORY SERVES ME RIGHT!" Maxxor roared back quickly loosing his temper, causing Peyton to frown, "THE HUMAN EXPRESSION GOES; IT TAKES TWO TO TANGO!" Maxxor then muttered to himself, "Whoever came up with that must've been drunk."

"ARE YOU BLAMING MY SISTER FOR THIS?" CJ raged eyes almost literally blazing with fury.

Peyton couldn't take it anymore. He rose several inches off the ground as his eyes glowed. Throwing his head back, he let a very loud wail that had its own echo, cutting clear over all the voices, "QUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEETTT!" Creating green sonic rings again, only these were much bigger and ragged looking, and his voice had a ringing to it, causing everyone to cover their ears as the vases and windows shattered to pieces.

Everyone, even Chaor, was immediately silent and looked at the still transparent human with wide eyes. Even Lulu and Tom looked stunned, but that didn't stop Peyton from ranting...nor did he tune down the volume, "SHAME ON YOU! SHAME ON YOU ALL! DOESN'T ANYBODY GIVE AN ECHOTO-HOOT DAT VON BLOOT JUST KIDNAPPED SARAN 'N' WAMMA?"

A few stalactites actually fell from the ceiling from the strength of the sound waves, causing a few guards to yelp as they avoided getting hit. "DAT CROOKED-TOOTH BANSHEE OF A HARPY'S PRABABLY DOIN' LORD BELOW _KNOWS_ WHAT TO 'EM AND ALL WE'RE DOIN'BOUTIT IS ARGUING 'BOUT THINGS LEFT UNSAID AND WHO'S FAULT THIS ALL IS!" Peyton continued to rant, miraculously never pausing for breathe, "IF ITS ANYONE'S FAULT, IT'S VON-FUCKIN'-BLOOT'S FOR DRUGGING TOM SO BADLY AH DOUBT HE WOULD'VE REMEMBERED TO ASK FOR KAZZY'S CONSTENT! BUT AIN'T WHAT'S IMPORTANT IS HELPIN FRIENDS IN NEED?"

He finally stopped and dropped to an inch off the floor. Ignoring most's jaw-dropped expressions, the ghost huffed and started to float off, intent on fixing this himself if he had too. But with his anger finally dispensed, all his guilt came crawling back with a vengeance. Guilt for not being able to figure out what was wrong with one of his first and bestest friends. Maybe if he had he could've prevented this all from happening. Peyton felt his stomach churn as his thoughts wondered on the possibility that Von Bloot had done this sort of thing before and that he could plan to do the very same thing to Sarah and Wamma.

Peyton touched the floor and regained his solid form as nausea hit him in waves, allowing him to lean on a wall for support. Tom shook himself out of it and quickly rushed to his obese friend's side, carefully patting his shoulder in comfort as he said, "You know we care Peyton, no one's forgotten."

Despite his rant, Peyton just couldn't stop the harsh whisper, "Why didn't she tell me...?"

Guilt knotted in Tom's stomach at the reminder of his future fatherhood, but kept a small smile on his face as he answered, "I'm sure Kaz has her reasons, just like we all had our reasons for keeping our own secrets." As he said this, he turned to look at CJ, who rotated a shoulder out of reflex after a fight, and Lulu, who was still covered in rock. CJ had a look of indifference at his words, still mad at his sister's pregnancy, while Lulu had the decency to look sheepish as her appearance changed back to normal oh so slowly.

"What _are_ we going to do though?" Mudeenu asked his own guard shifting between him and his brother nervously. "It's mostly up to you," Intress said to the Danian matriarch, "Queen Aszil."

In response, Aszil turned to her top battlemaster, who responded, "Wamma might be a bit lazy, but he's one of our hardest working Mandiblors...when he puts his mind to it, anyway."

"Why don't we take this into the council room," Takinom suggested glancing at the now shattered window, "Who knows who the blasted winger (2) left behind to spy..." Many nodded, following the lead Underworld warrior into the room, including Niveena.

Tiaane paused next to Peyton, who still leaned against the wall, arms crossed, clearly in thought. It was save to say that even the old muge had never seen the boy wear such a deeply concentrated look before, seriousness just didn't suit someone who was usually so joyful and full of good energy. Unable to hide his concern, he asked, "Peyton, will you be alright?"

"Ah just feel ah shoulda paid more attention," Peyton admitted having always found Tiaane the easiest Mipedian to talk too, "Maybe ah coulda stopped dis..." His response made Tiaane frown, a frown Peyton would've recognized if he had been looking up. So it was fair to say if he had been looking, he probably would've dodged Tiaane whacking him on the head, causing a few of the Mipdeian guards to blink.

"OW!" Peyton yelled, thankfully not creating anymore supersonics as he held his head, "Tia'ne! What in da four plains was dat fer?"

"Does it matter?" Tiaane asked unable to stop the smile that grew at the typical Peyton response to his action, "Its in the past."

"Don't mean it don't hert!" Peyton remarked rubbing his head, actually checking his hand for blood. "Yes, well...the past can hurt, regardless of what we do," Tiaane nodded, "But, the way I see it is; you can either _run_ from it..." He then smirked, "Or _learn_ from it!" He swung at the boy again, only for his clawed hand to go right through as Peyton became transparent again.

Holding back a shudder at the sharp cold that went through his arm, Tiaane smiled at his young friend, "See?"

"B-But Kaz..." Peyton said weakly. "Made her choice to keep her child a secret," Tiaane interrupted, "At least know you know what to expect when we save your other friend."

Peyton nodded, "True."

Tiaane nodded as well, before asking curiously, "If I may ask...what happened to your voice?"

Peyton blinked, thrown for a loop, "Huh?"

"Your voice...sounds different from what I last remember," Tiaane cleared. "Oh!" Peyton realized, "Ah got it from mah momma, mah sister speaks da same way too, ah can hide it in mah human form, but not in mah natural form."

Tiaane nodded, accepting the answer for now as Peyton floated and started to go out the window. "Aren't you joining the meeting?" He asked. "Nah, ah need a quick flight," Peyton replied shaking his head, "Sides, dere's somethin' ah need ta get," With that, he flew off, shouting, "Be back in a flash!"

Aiveena noticed Tom was walking in the opposite direction of the room and frowned, going to follow. Lulu noticed and sighed, before beginning to follow, but CJ stopped her, shaking his head.

"Tom," Aiveena called making the cat-boy pause, "Aren't you coming to the meeting?"

Tom didn't respond right away, but when he did, it was soft, "No."

"What?" Aiveena said in disbelief, "Why? Because of what happened?"

"Aiveena, please..." Tom pleaded softly. "No, Tom, you know this isn't your fault," Aiveena said, "Von Bloot drugged you, remem-"

"THAT'S NO GOOD EXCUSE!" Tom yelled his emotions finally snapping. Aiveena recoiled, stunned, "T-Tom..."

"No, Aiveena," Tom said clearly in distress, "I _raped_ her! I raped my best friend! I broke the _one_ rule that my village has been living unchanging by for _years!_ " With a frustrated grunt, he ran his claws through a drape, leaving very distinct claw marks, "Worse, I ruined her life!"

"Tom, _you_ didn't ruin anything," Aiveena spoke in the soft voice she reserved only for when they were alone, "Von Bloot did, if he didn't give you that tonic..."

That didn't stop the tears from running down Tom's cheeks, but he ignored them and walked away from her, saying insistently, "I just need to be alone right now..." Aiveena watched him sadly as he disappeared down the hall.

 _(Kazlyn's POV)_

Oh God, I just want to die right now! If it weren't for the baby I'd probably toss myself out one of the windows right now.

I'm just so ashamed with myself! Letting my emotions get the better of me and letting Skithia reveal the baby...now Sarah and Wamma were probably going through what Tom and I went through...if that's true, Wamma's going to be a wreck. Tom must be feeling horrible when he shouldn't be.

Throwing the door to my room open, I tossed myself onto my bed, trying to disappear into the thick furs as I let my emotions out. My anger, my hate, my sadness, my guilt. It was all coming out so fast and all at once, it was almost suffocating. All that hurt in my friends eyes, it was just too much. Especially in Tom's perfect blue eyes...wait a minute.

Sitting up, I rubbed at my eyes, trying to figure out where that word just came from. Sure, Tom's eyes were a really breath-taking shade of-Whoah there! Hold it, Kazlyn Morse, no thinking like that. Tom's my best friend. Been my best friend since second grade. No way do I find geeky, stubborn, hard-headed, sweet, naive, hot-okay!

"Dammit, you little Imp," I hissed unable to raise my voice from how tired all the emotion-running and crying made me, all I really could do was sit up, "You're messing with my mind aren't you? Trying to get me to like him more then I should..." I just can't be with Tom like that, even if I wanted to.

We've been friends for as long as I can remember. Sure, being around him felt right, but...it can't be more then just a strong friendship, could it?

Gah! This is so confusing! Okay, yes, during that dance back at school when we slow danced it...felt really nice. I felt safe. Just thinking about the way Tom stared at me made me blush and shiver and...whoah, okay!

Getting up, I walked over to my full-length, gold-framed mirror and I'm surprised I didn't recoil at the sight of myself. What kind of girl falls in love after being raped by her intoxicated best friend? A sick girl that's what, a-

I jerked out of those thoughts when I felt a swift, but gentle kick from my baby. Heh, I guess a baby _can_ sense what the mother's feeling.

I gave a heavy sigh as I turned and leaned against the door of my closet, running my hands over my face. How I wish things didn't have to be so difficult...

 _(Tom's POV)_

It was easy to find the gardens. I remember the way to it easy from all the times Kaz dragged me there. It was more of a rock garden, err...crystal garden, I should say. Very little plants grew here despite the warmth and light, instead the Underworld used breath-taking crystals to decorate with and carved most furniture out of rock. Despite the endless dark color to the landscape, the radiant light from the different colored crystals made up for it. It kind of...lifted the mood a bit, every time Kaz and I came here during the past months.

Though, it did little to make this situation any better. Sure, it was true that technically, it's all Von Bloot's fault that all this happened, but...I'm the one who put that baby there and basically ruined both my and Kazlyn's futures. We're both too young to be parents, we haven't even finished high school yet! And yet...I can't bring myself to fully hate the idea of Kaz and I having a family together. It made my brain hurt, but my heart pound every time I picture a little kitten with Kaz's gorgeous golden-brown eyes and my raven-black hair.

Kaz is my best friend, I shouldn't feel this way about her. I shouldn't want to hold her, care for her, want to kiss her...much less repeat all those dreams of Red...should I? The most we've ever done was dance together at school dances, even this one slow dance as a joke, but...I couldn't deny how it made my heart just want to burst...

I face-pawed (3), why did life have to be so difficult? On the subject, _when_ did my life get so difficult?

 _(No One's POV)_

Within the warm sanctuary of her room, Kaz continued to lean against the door of her closet, her once bright, lively eyes, dulled with sadness and conflict as she rested her hands on her baby bump. She then did what she always did when she felt down, she started to sing.

 **(Kaz):**

 **A million thoughts in my head**

 **Should I let my heart keep listening?**

Pushing herself off the closet door, she walked around her room, letting her hand fall to run through the fur blankets.

 **'Cause up till now, I've walked the line**

 **Nothing lost, but something missing**

Kaz lifted a hand to her head and the other over her heart, unable to decide which to listen to.

 **I can't decide**

 **What's wrong, what's right**

 **Which way should I go?**

She started to slowly spin around.

 **If only I knew what my heart was telling me**

 **Don't know what I'm feeling**

 **Is this just a dream?**

 **Ah ooh, yeah...**

 **If only I could read the signs in front of me**

 **I could find a way to who I'm meant to be**

 **Ah ooh, if only...**

As she stopped spinning, she walked toward her window to take in her view of the city.

 **If only...**

She leaned against the sill, trying to fight back her tears.

 **If only...**

In the gardens, Tom sheathed his claws and shoved his hands in his pockets as he wondered through the crystal garden. The light of each crystal reflected off his eyes as he let his mind wander, trying to lighten his mood. He ended up remembering how he got to Chaotic in the first place, by listening to Kaz and how she, Chaotic and Perim changed his whole world, his view on things. He started to sing too.

 **(Tom):**

 **Every step, every word**

 **With every hour, I am falling in**

 **To something new, something brave**

 **To something I, I have never been**

Tom winced as his memory of what happened at Gothos Tower clashed with his memory of when he and Kaz slow-danced.

 **I can't decide**

 **If it's wrong or right**

 **Which way should I go?**

Tom started to weave around the different crystals.

 **If only I knew what my heart was telling me**

 **Don't know what I'm feeling**

 **Is this just a dream?**

 **Ah ooh, yeah...**

Angry, he kicked a piece of fallen crystal and felt like pulling his hair out in frustration with how mixed up his feelings were with the situation.

 **If only I could read the signs in front of me**

 **I could find a way to who I'm meant to be**

 **Ah ooh**

 **If only...**

Kaz slammed her palms against the window, hot tears running her cheeks as she was unable to block out the memory of her assault. Tom slammed his back against a crystal, pounding a fist against it in his frustration, his own tears coming free.

 **(Tom and Kaz):**

 **Yeah!**

Tom spun around, swinging his arms.

 **(Tom):**

 **Am I crazy?**

 **Maybe, we could happen...yeah..**

Kaz watched him from her window as a hand fell to her stomach.

 **(Kaz):**

 **Will you still be**

 **With me**

 **When the time's all run out...?**

Pushing herself away from the window, Kaz ran her hands through her hair, tightening her fingers on a few locks.

 **If only I knew what my heart was telling me**

 **Don't what I'm feeling**

As she looked at herself in her mirror again, Tom, at the same time, turned to see his reflection in the shimmering blue crystal. Tears swelled in their eyes.

 **(Tom and Kaz):**

 **Is this just a dream?**

Kaz picked up her brush and threw it at the mirror, shattering the glass, while Tom punched the crystal, unflinching at the brief pain in his hand as the once pure, smooth surface gained a small webbing of cracks.

 **Ooh~oooh~oh**

 **If only I could read the signs in front of me**

 **I could find a way to who I'm meant to be**

 **Ah ooooh~ooh~ooh**

 **(Tom):**

 **If only I knew**

 **(Kaz):**

 **If only!**

 **(Tom):**

 **What my heart was**

 **(Kaz):**

 **Ooooh~ooh!**

 **(Tom):**

 **Heart was telling me**

 **(Kaz):**

 **Telling me!**

 **I could find a way to**

 **(Tom and Kaz):**

 **Who I'm meant to be**

 **Ooooh~ooh~ooh!**

 **If only! Yeah~!**

Tom fell to his knees, ignoring the shards of crystal crunching under his weigh and digging into his pants, hand sliding against the crystal, pulling more shards free. At the same time, Kaz fell to her knees, covering her face in her hands, freely crying.

 **(Tom):**

 **If only! Yeah~!**

 **(Kaz):**

 **If only! Yeah~!**

 **(Tom and Kaz):**

 **If only! Yeah~!**

 **If only...**

Tom finally let his tears fall, letting the final notes fall out shakily, **"If only..."**

* * *

 **And that's that for this chapter! Whew! Too a while too and I gotta admit, the song's a nice touch, sorry if it throws anyone for a loop, I just thought it'd be a creative touch.**

 **Anyways, hmm, kinda feel really bad for those two.**

 **Peyton's finally snapped and if anyone's curious, he has sort of an...western accent, you know, sort of like a cowboy in the wild west, but not as bad with the mulling of words. Southern, sorta.**

 **Chaor got to shine as the over-protective (and currently very pissed off) father and Aiveena as the concerned sister.**

 **If anyone's curious, the song is 'If Only' from Disney's Descendants. I personally love the movie and this is one of my favorite songs, though I may have slightly modified it to be more fitting as a duet instead of a solo.**

 **Feel free to tell me what you guys think! In the next chapter we'll be bouncing back to Chaotic to check in on Rei. Until next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, here's the long awaited update! I'm running out of things to say, so here we go!**

* * *

(No one's POV)

After much shouting, the now pretty much tired and out of energy tribe leaders just simply ordered the still very confused guards back to their posts or to the barracks. Maxxor didn't know what disturbed him the most; that anyone human or Creature, regardless of Tribe Loyalty, could commit such crimes like Von Bloot has to Tom and Kaz, or that the humans could use such diverse powers and yet keep them so easily hidden for as long as they had.

All that remained in the meeting room aside from him and the other leaders were Intress, Takinom, the twins (who both insisted on staying), Theb-sarr with both Mipedian princes as well as Tianne and Bylkian, Queen Aszil, Lore, Kannen, Najarin, Kopond and Agitos. The only others present were two of the missing five, well six if you counted Sarah and it made him shudder just trying to imagine what the poor girl could be experiencing at the claws of the monster that was Von Bloot and just what else the blonde could do apart from her sharp eyes and deadly aim.

Lulu looked ready to bolt at one wrong move or sound, despite her faithful swords hanging at her sides, like a rabbit cornered by hungry wolves. She was always the most confusing of all the humans to him; one moment she was the most confident warrior he had ever seen, next she was hiding behind her closest friend. CJ, however, as always, had an angry frown on his face, arms crossed, looking like he was about to punch something soon, which made him nervous remembering the dents in the floor he made with those two thugs while throwing them around like a child with his toys. It made him a little nervous imaging what else the boy could do.

Then there was the others.

It should be completely impossible to completely phase through an attack, not even the Underworlder, Drakness, with all his spirit-like habits, has such an ability. Yet, Peyton did it. He turned himself so transparent, the attack, which should've left him a pile of ash, went right through him as if he weren't even there. Then he uses some kind of wail to fend off whoever got too close, even knocking down rocks from the ceiling. Unlike the sound related attacks they could use, this wail had an odd melodic sound to it, as if the boy were singing off-key, and appeared in the form of green rings that were ragged.

Then, of course, there was the poor redhead who fled in tears after the scene created by Skithia. Maxxor couldn't feel more guilty than he did right now, now that the anger and confusion (mostly the anger) finally simmered for all his implications and comments on the whole thing being just as much Kaz's fault as anyone else, especially the tango bit, but he knew it was too late as well as pointless to dwell on it now, besides, like Tom, she had no control over whatever had occurred during their captivity, the only one anyone could blame was Von Bloot. He just hoped his dear one didn't find out about it. He still couldn't fight off the shivers when remembering how her strength matched her brother's own, hefting that thug over her head as if he were a rag-doll and how cold her eyes were as she made that strange blue aura lift impossibly heavy things.

Which brought him to Tom. He had no idea the boy knew how to fight like that, since he made no display or hint of it in the past; the twists looked painful and it must've taken the boy _years_ to perfect his balance and muscle-control to move like that. He was just as shocked as anyone else by his sudden transformation, but what truly chilled the Overworld Lord was the change in the boy's eyes; no longer were they joyful or happy or determined like he was so used to seeing; those eyes were angry. angry and blood-thirsty. And his roar, it was a sound that demanded both respect and fear, mostly fear, and he was sure that was _exactly_ what it got...and not just from Von Bloot's side.

Just thinking of Tom and Kaz made him wince at another reminder that just added to his headache. A baby. They were having a baby. He still counldn't believe how anyone could cause such a situation, but Von Bloot apparently had no restrictions. Maxxor refused to think of what the madman could want with the innocent life. They were much too young to have a child, despite what he's heard of plenty of girls having children at their age. To him, they had so much to look forward to, but that didn't go to say he hoped Kaz decided to get rid of it, even if it did seem like a very suitable option.

Shaking his head, he tuned back into reality as Theb-sarr started to speak, "I think I'll cut to the question that's on everyone's mind..." He then practically jumped out of his seat as he yelled, "WHAT IN THE COTHICA'S CREATION JUST HAPPENED?" He then slumped back into seat breathing deeply, as if the statement had taken the last of his energy out of him. While Mudeenu rolled his eyes at his father's display, Ifar just patted the older Mipedian's shoulder.

Many had winced at the King's raised voice, but made no retort, not having the energy. Lulu, however, jumped with a startled yelp, while CJ rolled his eyes at the king.

Intress was the only one other than CJ and Mudeenu who wasn't very impressed with Theb-sarr's antics, but shook her head. She wasn't about to repeat herself and just leaned her head on one pawed hand.

Tianne then spoke, "It would seem more happened in Gothos Tower than we thought." Everyone sans CJ winced, knowing exactly what he was talking about, while CJ glared off at a random wall, fists clenching harder. Though, Kannen threw the Mipedian muge a dry look for his choice of words.

"Yes and..." Lore agreed looking at the only two humans present, "I think an explanation for a few things that occurred back there is kind of in order." Other creatures nodded in agreement.

"Fine," CJ spat making them all flinch as he turned his glare on them, "My sister and I are what's called Meta-Humans, its short or Mutated Humans."

Najarin raised an eyebrow at this, "Mutated?"

"Basically, some time ago, mutations began appearing in some people and it grew over time, giving people powers kind of like what you saw before," CJ explained before shaking his head, "Kaz could explain it better, she's the science-type, not me. The reason we hid what we can do is because Metas were hunted and often killed on sight for a long time, even now they're often mobbed because non-Metas are so afraid of what we can do."

The Creatures were all sickened by what they heard. Being so used to being able to do many incredible things, they couldn't understand how humans with these 'mutations' could be killed for being born with them. Then again, humans were different for reasons they had yet to fully understand. Still, if Chaor and Takinom ever caught someone going after their little redhead, there'd be hell to pay, and Niveena would be willing to help.

"I take these powers varied," Queen Aszil commented containing her ire as she tried to picture a human with insect traits, mainly a beautiful pair of butterfly or dragonfly wings. "Its like snowflakes; no two are completely the same," CJ replied smiling very slightly, "Elemental powers, power over weather, different energies, even animal, insect, amphibian, aquatic, avian and reptilian features; there's little Metas _can't_ do anymore."

"Then why hunt them?" Aiveena asked confused. "I think I can answer that," Lulu spoke making everyone blink, clearly having forgotten she was in the room, even though she stood right next to CJ, "For most humans, new things they can't understand often scare them badly and that often makes them do really bad things."

CJ nodded along, completely agreeing and let himself deflate a little as his anger began to ebb away. "Just...what exactly...can you and Kaz do?" Niveena asked tone both curious and cautious, not that he could blame her.

"Well, aside from our strength, which we get from our father, we can run faster than a normal human-being and jump higher," CJ replied, "Both our parents were Metas, or at least, that's what our uncle keeps telling us. Our mother was a Telepath and while, clearly, Kaz is very adept in it, I am not; I can't do anything past basic levitation, telepathic link and minor Empathy."

"Okay," Chaor suddenly spoke raising a hand, "I got levitation, but you lost me at everything else," Everyone couldn't help the small chuckles that escaped them at Chaor's blunt, yet oddly funny statement, "On that note; what's a Telepath."

"A Telepath is a Meta whose powers stem from their mind; they use brain-power to make things move how they want them to or manipulate others," CJ explained, "I'm not very good at it aside form making a link between my mind and my sister's mind; it how we talk to each other no matter how far apart we are and we can make them with others too, Empathy let's me feel others emotions, but I can't feel anything part from negative emotions."

"When you say...manipulate others..." Intress asked as the air became tense. "I mean mind-control...just like the M'arrilians..." CJ stated causing every Creature to shoot to their feet, mostly out of shock, "But my sister and I would never that! Not on purpose! I can't even remember the last time either of us actually did it!" That was a lie and he knew it, he could remember exactly when, but right now, no one needed to know that, "Besides, does Kaz honestly seem like the kind that would do that to someone?"

The Creatures all relaxed, the Underworlders feeling especially guilty for the assumption, knowing Kaz was nothing like the M'arrilians, she was the one who ultimately saved them all in reality. "Telepaths...sound like a serious type of Meta," Kopond finally spoke up.

CJ nodded, "The most powerful Telepath is all history was Charles Xavier, his brain was actually registered as a lethal weapon because of how powerful he was."

All present nodded at the information, while confused by how something could be registered as 'lethal', decided to drop as they turned their attention to Lulu. The redhead gulped, steeled her nerves.

"I'm...not entirely sure what to call myself..." Lulu admitted, "No one in my father's family had the ability to call myself; my dad's an Osmosian, and don't ask me what that is, cause he's _never_ explained it to me, just that we absorb things; energy, matter, tech, DNA, even life and others' abilities, what you saw was an example of it."

Everyone nodded at that, accepting the answer, trying to wrap their head around the fact that she could make just about anything apart of herself. It made them wonder if she was a Meta as well.

"What about that other boy, Peyton?" Lore asked, "Is...that.."

Whatever he was going to ask was promptly cut off by the green-eyed boy in question suddenly asking out of literally nowhere, "What about Peyton?" Everyone shrieked in shock when he suddenly popped his head out through the table, intangible and transparent once again, grinning like a loon at their shock before lifting himself through it completely to float high into the air, clearly amused by their shocked, hanging jaws, since he was laughing openly like always.

In fact, he was laughing so hard, he was clutching his stomach. "Aw, man, you should see yer faces!" He cackled before suddenly righting himself with a wide, mischievous 'idea' face, "Oh, wait, ah can show ya!" With that said, he spun around quickly, covering himself in light green mist.

When it fell away, it revealed a smaller, glowing and transparent mirror image of Theb-sarr's gobsmacked look, making everyone shriek in fright, which in turn caused Peyton's illusion to fade away as he cackled agian, "Another good one!" He then right himself, ready to spin again as he asked, "Wanna see?"

Everyone immediately shot out their hands in signal not to do it as they all yelled as one, "NO!" Unfazed, Peyton shrugged as he leaned back in an invisible seat, crossing his arms in amusement.

For a long moment no one spoke, unable to wrap their brains over what just happened, Lulu included. Though, her shock was mostly at the fact her boyfriend was a _ghost._ Though, after a full five minutes of soaking in the results of his prank, Peyton finally got bored as he asked a little randomly, "What is dis? A mee'in' or an oil-paintin'?"

Which somewhat smacked everyone out of their stupor as Najarin asked, "...what...are you...?" He yelped when Peyton floated a little too closely.

"Ain't dat a little obvious? A spirit," Peyton answered floating back to respect the old mage's space before doing a hand gesture, "A parahnormal endidy, a ghost, a phandom, a specder; whatever ya wanna call it."

"So...you're...dead..." Mudeenu cringed while everyone was finding his medical goals a little ironic. "Yeah, ah'm dead, thank ya kindly, Mistar Royally Obvious," Peyton quipped rolling his eyes, "Will 'ave been dat way fer..." He paused to think on it, before asking his girlfriend and friend, "What year is it again?"

CJ took a moment to answer, "2015."

Peyton thought a moment to get his numbers in order, "Fer...three centuries 'n' a half...maybe four..."

Lulu gaped as she shouted loudly, "Four hundred years?" She blushed as everyone looked at her, save Peyton.

Peyton hummed as he made a 'so-so' gesture as he corrected, "It could be three hundred 'n' fifdy give or take." Lulu looked ready to faint, "I kinda lost track at dis point."

"But you said you have a sister," Tianne commented getting over his shock rather quickly, "Is your entire family..."

"Nah, dey all passed off long ago," Peyton shook his head floating in a back-loop, "Its a tradition for da older ghosts tah take in da newer ones tah help 'em getta grip on der new powers, ah just stuck with mah teachers 'n' we...became family."

"So...you were...someone else...before you died?" Lulu asked tentively as everyone looked at him curious.

Peyton chuckled, "Mah name's always been Peyton, just...not Peyton Steel...it was...Peyton Hill."

CJ gaped, "Wait, Hill, as in Maggie Hill?" Lulu gasped as well as Peyton nodded, "As in the Leader of the Forty Elephants Gang of the 1700s to the 1950s?"

"Forty Elephants?" Chaor asked lost as he looked at Kopond, who shrugged just as lost. Peyton, again, nodded, "Yeah...she...she's...mah big sisder..."

"Your sister was Maggie Hill?" Lulu asked in shocked-disbelief, unable to believe her boyfriend was related to such a violent woman. "What are elephants?" Intress asked confused, "And what's a gang."

"By blood alone, trust me," Peyton said ignoring Intress, "Operetta's been more of a sisder den Mag's ever been."

"Excuse me, but what is an elephant and what is a gang, and does either have to do with anything?" Najarin asked unable to take their questions being ignored any further. "And whose Maggie?" Ifar added.

"A gang is a group of humans who use violent and illegal means for money or just to cause trouble," Lulu explained. "And your sister led one?" Ifar asked Peyton in shocked-disbelief to Peyton.

"'Believe me, it was a _long_ time ago," Peyton stated, "Dey never did anythin' dat serious, just stealin' clothes 'n' jewels 'n' little thin's, dey'd only hurt others in self-defense, doesn't mean ah was proud of 'em," Crossing his arms, he added with a frown, "Still not."

"So," CJ said hoping to change to a less touchy subject, "Just...what exactly can you do? I mean, no one's entirely sure just what ghosts can do." Peyton grinned, seeming to like this subject better than his previous life.

"Well, ah can go through solid thin's, obliviously, people 'n' attacks included," Peyton replied, "Dat's common among all us ghosts, really, everythin' else kinda differs ghost-type to ghost-type."

Intress raised an eyebrow at that, "There are different kinds of ghosts?"

"Yep!" Peyton answered popping the 'p', diving back through the table and raising up through the floor behind Lore's chair, scaring the Danian as he continued, "Its like snowflakes, no two are a-like; dere's a skill one ghost can do bettah den others; ah'm a musigiest."

"A...musigiest...?" Queen Aszil asked tilting her head at the new word. "It means mah affinity is music and musahcal instraments; mah wail's stronger dan a normal ghost's and ah can turn any form of sound wave intah a weapon," Peyton explained.

"So...those green waves..." Chaor spoke up remembering the ring-shaped waves. "Are mah ghost wail," Peyton nodded floating back so he was next to his girlfriend. As soon as his feet touched the floor, he became solid once more, regain his color. Lulu looked up at him with uncertainty, which made Peyton sigh stepping back to give her space, disappointed.

"But what about the other two?" Takinom spoke up, "The blonde Von Bloot took and the trash?"

Aiveena was instantly on her feet as she glared at the she-demon as she demanded, "What did you just call my brother?"

Takinom made no response as Intress scolded her adopted-daughter, "Aiveena." The two female Overworlders shared a pointed look before Aiveena finally sat back down with a huff.

"I'm not sure if Sarah really has any powers," Lulu spoke up regaining the creatures attention, "She's never shown any signs of retraining herself like most Metas do, it something we'll have to ask her once we get her and Wamma back." She looked at the present Danians, knowing it was mostly their say whether Wamma was a priority or their human adviser, but as far as she was concerned, they getting them both back.

"As for Tom," CJ threw in, scowl returning full force along with his glare at the reminder of who got his sister in the position she was in, "It a pretty safe bet that's he's a feral Meta; a meta with animal features, though..." He took a peculiar look of thought, "This is a stage I've never seen before; sure plenty of ferals have gained ears, tails, even claws, but, I've never heard of them growing fur."

Maxxor sighed, shaking his head at this, before finally finding his voice, "Any ideas on how to actually get the two back?" He had only spent so much time around both Sarah and Wamma, but what he had seen between the two was that they were close, very close, if Von Bloot did plan to do the same as before, the aftermath would surely destroy the Danian. It reminded him much of...himself and...He quickly shook his head once again, one hand instinctively reaching up to his neck where something should've been, only to remember there was nothing there, making him sigh, never seeing that actions caught some people's notice.

Ifar looked to Chaor and Takinom, "Chaor, you and you're troops have been there the most out of us all; any suggestions?"

"All I can say is; good luck trying to _sneak_ in," Takinom stated bluntly beating her leader to it as she leaned back and crossed her arms, "Von Bloot has more followers then you might think, mostly rogues looking for a pretty pg to rub together; there's guards at every entry point, so the only ones who could get in undetected are you Mipedians with your invisibility, but if your busted, it all pretty much all goes from there, plus, who knows how the winger's prepared for you."

A murmur rung taking in her logic. Peyton then got an idea, "But he won't be expecting me!"

Everyone looked at him in confusion, which Tianne voiced, "What do you mean, Peyton?"

"The only thing that's letting you guys see me right now is all the years of my practicing how to converse my energy!" Peyton explained looking like he was about to break into a happy dance at his idea as it expanded in his head, taking on his transparent form again to float over, accent returning full-force from his excitement "So, ah can make mahself invisible all ah want 'n' Von Bloot won't know how tah handle me cause ah'm not a Mipedian!"

Slowly, everyone's faces shifted as they caught on to his idea. "Distract them into chasing you around Gothos Tower..." Takinom began eyes widening at the genius of it. "While a group sneaks in to get Sarah and Wamma..." Lore added as he and his queen shared shocked looks at how easy it sounded. "With little conflict," Ifar finished also stunned.

Lulu, however, was horrified, "Peyton, no!" Everyone looked at her in surprise at her sudden outburst and objection.

Peyton also looked surprised, but more confused as he looked at her, "Whaddya mean 'no', Lu, dis is our best bet at gettin' dem back before..." Peyton grimaced looking down and distressed, imagining what his friends were probably going through right this moment at the harpy's hands, "Before..."

Lulu could imagine what he was thinking of, but her fear wouldn't allow her to express her sympathy, "No, there has to be a better way!" However, no one could come up with a better idea for the rescue mission.

"Well, if you can come up with one, ah'd love tah hear it," Peyton remarked leaning back mid-air, crossing his arms and legs. "Bu-but what if you do get caught?" Lulu protested looking ready to pull on her pigtails from fear, making the creatures wonder if they should intervene before something worse happened, but before they could say anything, Lulu said something no one expected and she would come to regret for a while, "I...I forbid you to go!"

The room went eerily quiet as the creatures all gaped at her in shock, having never seen nor heard her express such boldness before, CJ was having a similar experience and only the present Mepidians shared a look of shock that was mixed with both horror and anxious-prediction as the temperature suddenly got very cold. Peyton, however, went completely blanked face as he looked at her, legs un-crossing as he said one simple word in a very blank tone of voice, "What?" Everyone, including CJ and Chaor, cringed at the underlying, slow-raising anger.

Lulu, however, wasn't backing down as she replied, "You heard me; I forbid you to go on such an insane mission!"

Peyton's voice didn't waver as he commented, "Lulu, yer mah girlfriend, not mah sister or mah mother." Maxxor couldn't help the odd sense of deja vu creeping up on him, having an odd idea where this might end up.

"I don't care!" Lulu shouted, "I'm not risking losing you too, not to that...that...that _maldita arpia!_ " CJ and Maxxor both looked at her in shock, clearly understanding those last words and not expecting her to curse.

"Well, now yer just bein' ridiculous!" Peyton rolled his eyes as he floated over to her, frowning as he kept his composure, which was what made the creatures so scared of him right now, "'N' ah forbid you to forbid me!"

"Should we intervene?" Aiveena whispered nervously as she watched. "A wise-woman once told me, it's never wise to get involved in a couple's arguement," Maxxor stated most likely from personal experience, Intress had nodded along in agreement at first, before realizing what he just said and looked confused.

"Lulu, ah'm goin' 'n' dat's final!" Peyton stated eyes glowing ghastly green to emphasize his point as a few creatures (by name: Najarin, Lore, Tianne, the Mipedian royals, the Danian queen and Takinom) yelped as their chairs started shaking like crazy with them in them, "Ah'm sorry if yer upset, but ah have tah help Sarah 'n' Wamma, 'n' dis is dah only way!"

Lulu finally raised her voice into a yell, "Well, its a stupid and a dangerous way, just like the rest of your ridiculous ideas!" As her brain caught up with her mouth, Lulu gasped and covered her mouth in shock as the shaking stopped and Peyton stared at her, a little hurt.

Whispering to her quietly, "Ah thought you liked mah ideas..." Before he turned his back on her and told the creatures in a stoic voice, "When dah team's put tagether, let me know; ah'm checkin' on Kaz." With that said, he shot upwards with enough force to make CJ and Lulu stumble back a little and he disappeared through the ceiling.

For a moment all was quiet, before Tianne finally spoke up, "Now, correct if I'm wrong, but...that last part seemed a little...uncalled for, Miss Lulu." Lulu flinched at his comment and looked down in shame.

"Putting that...scene aside..." Takinom spoke up feeling pity for the girl, who flinched again at 'scene', "I think Peyton's plan has the most merit; as much as have little to say about the blonde girl or the Danian that was taken; no one deserves what Von Bloot is most likely putting them through." The red she-demon had a likely idea and it angered her to her very core that the winger was still doing the very thing he did to her younger girl to someone else. All she wanted at this point was to ripe the disgusting male's wings out and watch him bleed.

"All for young Peyton's plan?" Najarin asked and instantly, all but one hand shot up in the air, though after what happened, no one questioned why Lulu had an objection. CJ then thought of something and spoke up, "What about the CodeMasters?"

"Can't one of you contact them with your scanners?" This time, Kopond spoke up a question. CJ then looked as if he just remembered that fact and flushed in embarrassment, "Oh yeah..." With a quick glance to see Lulu was still having a pity-party, he quickly wiped out his scanner, only to frown in confusion as he fiddled with it, "Hey...what the..."

Niveena rose an eyebrow at him, as did a few others, only she actually asked, "Something the matter, CJ?"

"Lulu..." The boy didn't answer her, instead he nudged the redhead next to him, effectively snapping her out of her self induced trance to show her his scanner, a mildly panicked look on his face, "Look, I can't..." The rest of his sentence disappeared in a hushed whisper.

Instantly, Lulu's expression turned into one of horror, confusion and mild shock mixed with panic as she shouted, unintentionally right in CJ's ear, making him cringe, "WHAT?" Before she snatched it from him and started pushing buttons at a frantic pace.

CJ, however, just rubbed at the ear she yelled in with a displeased frown as he said, "Did I forget to mention I also have super sensitive hearing?" But Lulu didn't make a respond or apology of any kind as she handed him back his scanner and swiftly took out hers, pushing buttons, only to squeal in panicked alarm, which just furthered the creatures' confused-curiosity.

"What's going on?" Niveena asked very confused by what was upsetting the girl she was coming to see as another sister.

Lulu could only stare at the screen of her scanner with nothing but horror and fright, before she finally managed to speak, "Our scanners aren't working...we can't get in touch with anyone in Chaotic..." The Creatures stared in shock as well, getting a nasty feeling about where else this could be going, "We can't port back into Chaotic!"

Maxxor couldn't stop himself from groaning as he let his face hit the table, nor did he care for how un-leader-like it was. This just kept getting more and more interesting.

 _(Elsewhere in the Underworld Castle, Peyton's POV)_

Ugh! I still can't believe her! Forbid me, Lulu actually tried to _forbid_ me from doing something she knows I'll just end up doing anyways in the end, who does she think she is, Operetta? My mom? Mags? Growling quietly, I couldn't and wouldn't stop myself from charging my hands with glowing, hardening plasma before shooting them at a door. I grinned a little went they went flying backwards with loud crunches and bangs, clearly they were meant to be opened in the opposite direction.

Now normally, I'd be less violent, but Lulu, for all that I love her, crossed a line. Even before I became a ghost, I was a free spirit, so, naturally, I really didn't like being told what I couldn't do. Besides, I was well over three hundred years old, I think I've earned the right to do as I please at this point. It irks me to no end that just because I like to act carefree, people think I don't know boundaries or how to back off when the level of danger gets to high. I'm not an idiot.

Hefting a heavy sigh, I glanced around the desolate hall. Normally, it would almost literally crawling with guards, but today's events really had taken its toll on everyone, making me instantly worried for everyone's stress levels, especially the other special redhead in my life.

With that in mind, I quickly floated upward easily fazing through the ceiling to the next floor, intending to check on Kaz as I bit my lip at the reminder of her condition and how I felt over the revelation. It stung, it hurt in so many ways it was hard to verbally describe. It was a massive sting to both my personal ego and my ego as a doctor and medical practitioner that I failed to realize she was raped, all those bruises had been focused on her legs and lower back, that should've been the major red flag, but it was a major wound to my pride as one of her few trusted friends that Kaz hadn't come to him for confidence, despite how, at the same time, I can kinda figure why she didn't, I really did have loose-lips, even I can admit it, still, it hurt.

She probably went to Ulmar for medical support, not just for someone to talk to. It was obvious now, he probably confirmed the pregnancy for her and offered his best advice. Damn it, that should've been me doing that for her! I'm the doctor in the group! I bet he did her first ultrasound for her too, since its obvious she's keeping the kid.

I decided to pace the hall before actually talking to Kaz, last thing she needed was to be approached with anger right now, especially after the scene before she fled in tears. Running my see-through hands down my face, I heaved another sigh before deeming myself calm enough to approach.

Making myself human again, I raised my hand to knock at her door, only to pause in hesitation as a thought occurred to me. Being a Meta and having to live in fear like she had, plus her recent experience at Von Bastard's claws, plus Skithia's little stunt probably had her instincts in hyperdrive, thus, making approaching her even harder without making things worse. Deciding it better to check if she were decent, I leaked power into my eyes, vaguely aware they must've been glowing with ghastly green energy before looking at the door, using just enough to see through.

Though, now I wish I just knocked, what I found made my heart break...again. Kaz was curled up against the head-board of her bed. She had tossed out what remaining clips remained in her hair, letting fall past her shoulders and now had her legs drawn up as far as her expanding stomach would allow her, arms wrapped around them with her face hidden with how her head was bent to rest on her knees, like she was protecting her baby, while also trying to draw comfort from it, since I could tell she was crying from how she was shaking. I wondered about the broken pieces of mirror on the floor along with her hair brush, but I could take a guess.

Closing my eyes and cancelling my x-ray vision, I felt the tall-tale sting of tears pricking at my eyes and cursed myself under my breath. But then, I felt a strange warmth fill my mind as a familiar voice seemed to whisper, _'You can come in, Peyton...'_ I gasp in surprise, head jerking up to look at the door in shock, before remembering what CJ said about Kaz being an adept Telepath. Did she just form a mind-link with me?

A soft chuckle filled my head, quiet as a cat's bell, yet as sad as a rainy day, _'Yeah, I did; you going to come in or just stand out there all day gawking like an idiot?'_ I had to smile, at least, in all the chaos, at least Kaz didn't lose her spunk.

I did as I was told and opened the door. I took a moment to truly take in the room Kaz must've spent countless Perim nights in, in the past and now, who knows how many more. The walls were just as dark and crystal-like as the rest of the castle. Though, the sitting-furniture was made of wood; her desk, which was littered with scrolls, quills and ink bottles, and books (granted all arranged neatly), the love-seat next to her closet, which Takinom must've filled to the brim by now, even the matching chair were all made of a heavy looking, dark wood, lined with a wine-red cushioning, most likely Chaor's pick. All else was made of crystal, even the bed and the now broken mirror's frame. Another pair door stood opposite to the bed. The only thing that stood out was the vibrant orange of the cushioning of the window seat that of the only window, which almost went from ceiling to floor, the color matching the seats and pillows of the bed. It was so Underworld, yet there was a delicate mix of Kaz in it, like the vase full of flowers that looked like purple snowdrops to the music box that rested on one of the nightstands. There were even some metal parts scattered almost in a pile in one corner of the room.

It wasn't till I was just steps away from the bed did she finally look up at me, face heavily stained with tears.

"I know what you're probably thinking..." She muttered just loud enough for me to hear as the warmth faded from my head. "Kaz..." I tried to say, but she wasn't having it.

"How could I?" She continued much to my confusion, "How could I just...let Von Bloot and Tom do this to me without putting up a fight?" What was she talking about? "I'm an adept Telepath, I'm almost stronger than my uncle, but I couldn't stop Tom from raping me; guess you get what you get." The bitterness wasn't the only thing that was shocking me; was she really blaming herself for what happened?

"Kaz..." I tried once more, but was cut off once more. "No, Peyton, I could've easily ripped those damn chains off and restrained Tom if I wasn't so damn afraid of hurting him!" Kaz interrupted with a frown, eyes once again watering, "I could defend myself and I didn't! What does that tell you?"

"Kaz!" I finally snapped feeling a little guilty when she flinched, but kept it down so I could keept talking, "That shows me how great a friend you were, you said so yourself, you were afraid of hurting him!"

She shook her head, letting out a tiny huff, looking away sadly. Deciding to be bold, I sat next to her, taking note of how she flinched once more, shifting to the opposite to give me more room. "Kaz, Kazlyn look at me," I requested softly and after a moment, she finally did and I tried not to flinch at how...defeat and almost...dead they looked, "You are an amazing friend, you're selfless and caring, _everyone_ knows you're smart," We both chuckled at my attempt to joke, but it didn't quite reach her eyes, making me smile sadly, "If anything, _I'm_ the one who's a pretty rotten friend right now."

"What?" Kaz almost yelled out from shock, seeming to snap out of her sorrow, "No, Peyton, why would you think that?"

"Cause none of this would've happened and listen to the warning bells in my head that went off as soon as I saw those bruises," I retorted with a snort, mouth pulled into a tight frown, "But I didn't cause I didn't want to think, that even under a Perim natured drug, my friend was capable of rape!"

I barely caught her face twisting at the painful reminder of the cause to the situation, but it didn't stop her from making a comment, "Somehow, I get the idea some dormant genes might also have played a part, but..."

I gave her my best dry stare, once again secretly enjoying her cringe in response as I rebuffed, "Not helping, Kazzy..."

We stared at each other for a good minute at the very least, me trying to convey my best apology as well as my hurt and sympathy. Pity was the last thing she needed and it was the last thing I felt for her. Yes, she didn't deserve to be put through it and yes, she was suffering, but that didn't mean she was letting it keep her down for the most part. At the same time, she was conveying her own hurt and apology, the fear she felt and the pain, but her sorrow out shone the rest easily. I felt the rest of my anger slip away as I came to a conclusion; our lives really where chaotic, and judging from the tiny smile that quirked at her lips, she was either thinking the same or read my thoughts as my own tiny smile began to form.

We then broke into a small fit of laughter as I felt the rest of my tension slip away. But it didn't stop me from asking what had been nagging at me, "Why didn't you tell me...?" She flinched back as if slapped as her smile dropped a little and I mentally slapped myself.

Giving a sigh, she tried to right her smile, but it didn't quite fit like before, "To be honest, Peyton, you were one of the first people I wanted to go to, but I didn't want this somehow getting to Tom and you _know_ why I couldn't let that happened," She then gave me a deadpanned look mixed with a little smirk of knowing, "Sides, Peyton, you know yer a terrible lair."

I winced. Damn, I hated it, but she had a good point. I should've figured.

"So...a ghost?" She offered a change in topic, making me smile a little.

Our talk must've went on for a while. Of my families, of hers, of what we can both do, to her meetings with Ulmar. She even promised to let me take a look at how the baby was doing, mostly because she wanted a more professional opinion, not that she didn't trust Ulmar's, it was the principal, which had me doing literal flips in the air as my excitement reverted my form. A knock, hesitant, but loud, sounded, bringing everything to a screeching halt as we both tensed.

It was CJ, "Can I come in?"

We instantly shared a look, Kaz's fear had returned tenfold. She clearly wasn't sure of how her brother was going to act once they were alone and she was afraid of it being negative. I smiled my best for her in encouragement, saying softly, "He's your brother..."

She still seemed hesitant but called out, "Come in!"

The door opened wide with a soft creeking sound as CJ walked in, many an emotion dancing through his eyes despite the cool facade he was trying to put up. To me, he simply said, "They voted for your plan and are waiting by the barracks," I nodded and floated off, but as I hovered out the door, I heard him say to Kaz, "We need yo talk..."

I paused, unsure of what to make of his tone of voice, but shook my head. Kaz could take care of herself just fine _this_ time around.

 _(Elsewhere in Chaor's castle, Tom's POV)_

I let a frustrated groan as I shuffled my feet as I more or less dragged myself back inside the castle, knowing at least Aiveena might worry if I didn't show my disgracing self at some point. Yet, I couldn't bring myself to really care, I was just so confused right now and upset.

Kaz was _pregnant._ She was having a baby; my baby. No matter how many times I repeat it in my head it just feels so unreal, yet at the same time I can't get the very real image of Kaz's baby bump out of my head.

I was mad; at both Von Bloot and at myself. Von Bloot for drugging me and causing the situation to happen and at myself for allowing it to happen. Kaz is my best friend and yet my body so easily forgetting it. But what I was most upset with myself for was letting her run off like she had and not making a move to go after her and console her like any proper mate should, I just stood there, frozen like an idiot. Chaor's fit didn't faze me in the slight save for snapping myself out of my trance.

I was also sad, mostly for Kaz, she had so much ahead of her, we both did. She had was going to college right by my side, just as we always planned and dreamed; I was going to play on the university soccer team and my Sunlight was going to right there, cheering me on and she was going to taking advanced courses in both the culinary and visual arts, and I was going be right beside her, giving her all my support. We were going to make a bright team; now it was all coming to a screeching halt.

I was so caught up with my thoughts of anger and misery, I never realized I had walked all the way back to the wing where the Overworlders were staying until I felt a heavy hand on my shoulder. "Tom," The voice of one the _last_ people I wanted to see right now spoke, tone laced with worry and concern, which I don't deserve, "Feeling any better?"

I gave a long sigh as I answered, "No..."

"If it makes you feel any better, none of us blame you," Maxxor spoke keeping a hand on my back as he led me down the hall, most likely to keep me from running like we both knew I would given the chance, his words just added to the figurative wounds, "Von Bloot is the only guilty one here."

I couldn't keep it in anymore, "You know, everyone keeps saying that, but we _both_ know that isn't the whole truth."

Maxxor finally pulled his hand away, looking saddened as he tried to argue, "Thomas-"

Unable to stop myself, I snapped with full irritation, "Tomoko!"

Maxxor flinched back with a startled, yet wary expression and it took me a moment to realize I wasn't just stil in my anthro form, but was also baring my teeth. I took a deep breath as I mentally counted down from ten, shivering as I felt the transformation reverse until all that remained were pure black cat ears and a matching tail.

I muttered a soft, "Sorry," Before saying more calmly, "My name...my real name...it's Tomoko...I just let people call me Thomas cause it's simpler."

He nodded and relaxed at my explanation, which was when a horrible thought occurred after I remembered that I never told Kaz the truth about myself. Oh sweet Mother Earth, what if I went Anthro or, Kami forbid, Beast, while I was raping her? No wonder she reacted how she had when she woke up after our rescue.

"I should've put up more of a fight before they gave me that drug!" I persisted, "I'm physically strong enough no matter what form I take to break the restraints they had on me, I could've gotten us out! But look what happened instead!" I let out a choked sound as the weight of the realizations all came crashing down, "I'm going to be a father, Maxxor, a dad; I can't be a dad!" It didn't help my mixed feelings for my best friend were currently clouding my judgment about what to do now.

"Why ever not?" Maxxor inquired as my long buried pain of the subject of fathers finally arose, I couldn't stop the tears that threatened to fall. "Because I never had a real father to show me how!" I finally confessed, "How am I supposed to be a good dad if I never had one? How am I suppose to be a good mate to Kaz if I've never had an example from my parents to go by? Not to mention Kaz deserves so much better than me...and..." I winced as another onslaught of memories of _that_ time rushed to the front of my mind, "...and...that..."

For the longest moment, the hall was quiet and I didn't dare look in fear of my idol's reaction. Imagine my surprise when I felt a gentle touch atop my head and it took me a moment to realize Maxxor was ruffling my hair in affectionate comfort, just like my brothers would.

"Tom, first off, believe me when I say that you do not deserve any of the blame," He assured in a firm, yet comforting voice, "Everyone gets caught off guard, you weren't expecting Von Bloot to pull such cheap tricks, I don't think anyone was," I sniffed and rubbed at my eyes as he continued, "And I don't think you never really had a father-figure to look to, after all, from what I've heard, your brothers...Lee and Rei, right?" I nodded a little surprised and sad by the reminder of my only blood family, "They've been taking care of you right from start and for what its worth, I think they've done a pretty good job," I couldn't help the small smile at the reminder of all my brothers have done for me, but in the end it only served to make my guilt grow a bit more, "As for _your_ worth as a mate," As I finally looked up, Maxxor gave a knowing, yet playful grin, " I think that's up to her for decide, after all, she could've just came out with all this from the start or simply have Ulmar have the child terminated, but she didn't, now did she?"

Despite the growl that wanted to form in my throat at the idea of the little hobgoblin touching my mate and kitten, it paused at his words. It was true, Kaz could've just came out with it, knowing full well, not only would I react this way, but how the Underworlders would reacted and she could've just had Ulmar terminate and none of this would've happened, yet she didn't.

Giving a deep sigh, I looked back up at the Overworlder Lord, "I'm still not convinced I'm not at fault," He nodded at my words, "But I'm pretty sure Von Bloot's counting on it, so I'm willing to try and get over it."

Maxxor smiled at this, "That's the spirit!" he slapped me hard in the shoulder, making me wince and stumble slightly forward from the force.

I smiled as well all the same though, genuinely grateful for his words, before deciding to change the topic, trying to retain my usual grin as I ask, "So, how'd the meeting go?"

Maxxor chuckled in response, "It was certainly...educational...I knew you humans were diverse and unique but...I never imagined it to be _this!_ "

I just grinned with barely contained mirth, oh Maxxor of only you knew. " I'm not so surprised, I'm guessing CJ explained Metas."

He nodded, "I take you're a Feral..."

"Uh...no, I'm not a Meta," I grinned enjoying his surprised, yet confused expression, "I'm a Neko-Jin; a human that can take on four different forms: perfectly human, partly feline, anthro or beast. What you saw before was anthro, almost full cat, but still human in shape and this now," I motioned to my ears, "Is partly feline. My family comes from an ancient village where hundreds of different Nekos lived in peace; lions, pumas, tigers, bobcats, panthers, even normal house cats."

I fell silent as I remembered the horror story my brothers could _still_ recall so vividly that it haunted their nights to this day despite it being _years_ ago. The night my parents were taken.

Maxxor seemed to sense the effects the topic had on me and decided to change it for now, "Your...spirit friend...has devised a plan to save Sarah and Wamma."

It took me a moment for me to realize he was talking about Peyton and now that thought on it, Peyton being a ghost explain so much in many regards. I couldn't help the rueful grin that took my face as I commented, "You know...that would explain why he always smelled like sulphur and a rotting carcass all the time," Maxxor looked at me with a mild expression of surprise before catching on to my joke and we both broke into wild laughter, it took me a moment to calm down enough to ask, "W-What plan though?"

"Since Von Bloot is most likely prepared for Mipedian invisibility, Peyton brought up that he probably won't be prepared for _his,_ " Maxxor replied making me blink, that actually was a really valid point, "So he proposed to provide a distraction so a select group of Mipedians could sneak around and free Sarah and Wamma upon finding them.'

I looked at him in alarm, "By himself?"

"Is there a problem?" Maxxor asked curiously, eyebrow arching. "Peyton might be a ghost, but not even ghosts are invincible!" I replied fear of losing even more friends rearing its ugly head, "Call it paranoid, but I'd feel a lot more better if he wasn't doing this alone."

Maxxor just chuckled, "I don't find it as paranoia, in fact, I find it touching how concerned you are for your friend."

I smiled sheepishly in response, rubbing the back of my head out of habit. He paused and a thoughtful look crossed his face causing me to pause when I was about to take off to find Peyton, curious to what might be on the Overworld Leader's mind for him to be so deep in thought, but what really caught my attention aside from the far-away look in Maxxor's eyes were...how...pained, yet hopeful they looked as if he were pondering a possibility of some sort that he wasn't sure he should share.

Now, it was my turn to raise an eyebrow in curiosity as I spoke up, "Was...there anything else you wanted to talk about?"

This seemed to snapped the leader out of his thoughts with a light shake of his head. "No, no; if you think you should offer your friend any advice, go right ahead," He assured moving aside to let me go, "I believe he said he was going to visit Kaz." I didn't bother to hide my wince at this information, but sighed, knowing that even if I did catch him leaving her room, I'll have to confront her sooner or later.

I nodded hoping I didn't look as nervous as I looked and started off, I was just about to turn the corner when Maxxor suddenly called out, "Oh and Tom," I turned my head to look at him, "Mind sending Peyton over when you find him...I have something to ask of him." I quirked an eyebrow at that, wondering what Maxxor could possibly want Peyton for, but shrugged and nodded to show I would when I did catch the spirit and headed off.

I couldn't stop another sigh from escaping as my heart thundered in my chest. How was I going to speak with Kaz normally again after all this?

 _0000000000000 (Maxxor's room, no one's POV) 0000000000000_

Once Tom was out of sight, Maxxor let out a long-winded, yet downtrodden sigh, briefly running a hand through his bangs. Did it ever take so much nerve to ask to speak with the odd-ball of a human-now-known-as-a-spirit, but he knew when a chance was more or less dropped in his lap when he saw one and this was one he couldn't dare pass up, no this time. He didn't know when another would arise nor if he could stand the wait.

Walking into the room provided to him by Chaor, Maxxor took a long moment to just simply gaze at the generously spacious fur-covered bed, which was more suitable for a couple than a single person and, for a moment, he could almost picture _her_ laying on it, maybe reading a book or simply napping, waiting patiently as she had always had for him to return from his duties like when they had been young. He could still remember _her_ bubbly, bell-like laughter whenever he would say something particularly funny within the privacy of their secret bond, her sweet smile that had always been reserved just for him, ready to over comfort whenever he was upset or stressed with a wise word or two. Even after all these solhans, his hands still itched to run themselves through her beautiful, lushious, silky, full-length hair just to feel how soft it was again.

He let out another, more shuttering and more depressed, more remorseful sigh, trying to repress the tears that were stinging his eyes, threatening to fall. All those solhans alone...had truly taken their toll on him...and so did his guilt. It was why he had been as sympathic to Tom's current situation as he had. Not because he had come to see the boy as a son (which actually was a small part to the reason), but because he truly understood and to a point, related to how the boy must've felt. He actually found it rather funny secretly deep down, how a pair that reminded him so painfully much of himself and _her_ had been torn and bruised by that merciless harpy like they had, made him wonder what they, more particularly he himself, had done to both the Cothica and Fate to deserve these series of unfortunate events.

He shook himself (figuratively and literally) out of his recollections. If he was right and he so hoped he was this time, he could finally quell his guilt and then maybe properly help Tom with his own. And maybe...finally get to see... _her_ again.

He approached the crystal-based dresser and pulled it open to shift retrieve the one belonging he had actually brought with him. It was the one thing he rarely left Kiru without anymore; it was an ornate, dark wood box that was of a considerably small size, not medium, but not impossibly small to be drawfed by one hand, one could mistake it for an antique jewelry or music box, especially with its beautiful gold-colored leaf and vine designs along the edges, but in the center of its delicate lid was a beautiful master-piece of an elegant gem, carefully painted to capture every cut and edge perfectly and was a soft ocean blue in color.

But when Maxxor opened it, there was nothing inside save the indigo velvet cushioning that had been fashioned in when the box was made. The only evidence that anything had been there at all was the lightly, almost invisible outline of a ovalish-tear-like shape, signifying that it had been a jewelry box at one point. But whatever it had contain, whatever Maxxor had treasured, was gone.

Maxxor once again let out a sigh, more sorrow-filled and guilt-ridened then the last as his eyes once again welled shut to prevent tears:

 _(Song of Flashback)_

 _It was raining, a soft rumble of thunder could be heard in the distance, which was almost drowned out, both by his own beating heart, but he could faintly hear a voice, "...xor...hel...!" It was a female and it was pleading, heart-breakingly so, "Maxxor!"_

 _Panting as he looked in her direction, he could just barely make her out against the pelting rain, which was falling in relentless sheets all around, making her radiant blue dress and beautifully long, dark hair almost impossible to see...had it not been for the brilliant and dreadfully familiar purplish-blue light shrouding her as she desperately clung to the stone ledge above him. It was thanks to this light that he could see her face perfectly and it would forever haunt him: large, beautiful dark brown eyes were watered with tears as she stared at him pleadingly. Wing beats soon reached his ears, making him turn to see a winged figure, who was almost invisible against the dark sky and endless rain, but a similar blue glow coming from the object in the figure's hand made its reddish-orange eyes and large wings more noticeable._

 _A quick look down revealed that his treasure was gone...but that meant..._

 _Another scream had him looking up to see her vanishing in swirls of sparkling blue, reaching out for him in vain, eyes wide with terror and hurt as she floated towards the figure as the object's light shone brighter and brighter. All that kept repeating itself in his head was 'no, no, no, no...' until it was ringing throughout the area over the rain and wind, "NOOOO!"_

 _(Song of Flashback)_

Maxxor shook his head as he quickly closed the box, his heart breaking with the memory. It had been the last time he had seen _her_ _;_ his best friend, his companion since childhood, his everything. Many would think such titles would belong to Intress, but that wasn't the case. While he and Intress were amazing partners in combat and had taken a partnership in a sort of mentor-ship and parenting towards Tom and was also an amazing confident, she was no where near that special place in his heart that was currently aching from loneliness. No, that place had been taken before he ever met the warrior cat.

Funnily enough, these were the same things that prevented him from getting close to Tom in the beginning. When he had first laid eyes on the young teen, he could've sworn everything had frozen as if he had been hit by a Rust Toxic. That black hair, those brilliant eyes, they were all painfully a lot like _her_ and his personality hadn't helped at all. It was if he had been looking at _her_ son, despite how he knew it was a ridiculous theory.

Letting yet another shuddering sigh, he gently set the box back down, but let one hand linger on the lid, running his fingers softly across the gem-like picture. He had waited this long, he reminded himself, he could wait another day or so.

"Soon, _mi amor_ ," He whispered all his hope and longing finally bubbling forth, "I promise...soon..."

 _(Gothos Tower, still no one's POV)_

Von Bloot let out a dark chuckle as he walked back to his private quarters. This new experiment was proving more entertaining than the last, even if the blonde female was much louder and more resistant than that infuriating, red-haired pet of Chaor's, he personally found that it only added to the fun. The wimpy Danian proved to be...much more rough than Maxxor's bumbling, annoying cat-boy and also more talkative, but who was he to judge? After all, most of his plotting was done out loud, even if there was no one else in the room, besides, his own mating tended to get...quite physical and vocal, even if was taking a while for his own 'mate' to adjust to her new living arrangements.

He had waited far too long for the perfect chance to make another strike and when Klay had suggested those annoying pests that kept getting in his way, he just couldn't pass it up. Deep down, he almost wished he didn't have to kill their offspring, but he hadn't counted on these annoying little secrets the humans had been keeping, much less the power the humans contained themselves. There was little doubt that this offspring would grow to be quite the formidable force with training, shame he had to kill it once born, ah well, he could have them produce more later on.

He couldn't stop the grin from stretching across his face as he closed the door behind him, eyes trained to the figure lying prone to his every whim on the bed. Wrists red and tender from being bound to the headboard for so long, he really needed to remember to change the restraints, all form of clothing was long discarded, since he had lost his patience with them, leaving her only form of decency being a blanket placed over her. Yet, even that couldn't hid the many bruises and barely healed scratches that littered her pale skin, which had once been flawless nor her slowly growing belly.

He really needed to thank Krystella. After all, if she hadn't been so loyally staying put in the tower's lab, this little beauty wouldn't have come looking for her and into his waiting claws.

Von Bloot couldn't stop the grin from forming on his face as her face contorted with pained-misery upon noticing him. "I see someone's decided to be more...complying," He smirked down at her, enjoying her flinch as he stood next to her, yet there was no persistent struggle as he climbed so he was on top of her.

Jyacella could only let out a small whimper as her 'mate's' dark feathered wings fell over like a curtain, blocking out the rest of the room from her view as he, without warning ripped away the blanket, leaving her modest D-cups exposed, still bruised and swollen from their last...endeavor. But Von Bloot was put off by these blemishes, in fact, they only spurred him on as he leaned down, deliberately running his cold tongue across the generously-sized flesh hungrily, savoring her shiver. The blonde let out a soft sob both too afraid for both herself and her twin, and too sore from the past 'couplings' to put up protests as his furred loincloth fell away.

"I'll take the mugic worked," Von Bloot said more directly using a clawed hand to make her look at him. Jyacella nodded, "Everyone human that's ever h-had a code is now trapped in Chaotic...just like you planned."

The poor blonde shook as Von Bloot gave her a wide, toothy, manical grin in response, "Perfect."

From a nightstand, a tear-drop shaped blue crystal laid among the clutter, shimmering as the face of a human girl appeared, concern on her face. She winced as Jyacella let out a strangled mix of both a moan and a whimper as Von Bloot entered her with little resistance. Unable to watch, the girl covered her eyes in misery as she faded away, praying her love will find her soon and hopefully save this poor girl from the monster as well.

* * *

 **And I'm done! So sorry if this wait took too long, its been one hell of a year. If anyone's questioning the lack of graphics, I couldn't stop blushing over the first chapter and I'm easing myself back into it. Hopefully, this will make up for the time-spent. Please review and tell me what you all think!**

 **Oh and next chapter is Reggie and Co dedicated, just for a little spoiler! Till the next one!**


End file.
